A Panda From Chinese
by Raichi EXO TaoRis Hard Shipper
Summary: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ :
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Annyeong annyeong. Back with new fic again. Back with TaoRis XDDD

Ini dpt ide gr2 nonton Kungfu panda lagend of awesome XDDD *curcolmode

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut pirangnya terlihat berjalan-jalan di area sekitar sebuah rumah mewah yang sangat luas itu.

Ya, rumah itu adalah rumah pribadi Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering dipanggil Kris.

Kalian kenal dia? Apa? Kalian tak mengenalnya? Baiklah, mari saya kenalkan kalian pada namja ini.

Wu Yi Fan, umur 21 tahun, seorang professor termuda di Asia atau mungkin saja didunia. Dia sangat berbakat dalam bidangnya. Dia tidak hanya memiliki otak jenius, namun fisik yang bisa dikatakan 'yummy' untuk ukuran idaman wanita.

Memiliki tubuh tinggi yang menjulang yaitu 188 cm, tegap, tubuh proporsional, dibalut dengan kulit putih sedikit pucat, matanya memiliki iris dark black dan sangat tajam seolah mengintimidasi dirimu ketika bertatapan dengannya. Dan Kris memiliki surai pirang sedikit oranye. Ya, dia keturunan China-Kanada.

Kalian pikir, seorang seperti Kris kalian akan sebut culun dalam penampilan? Oh, silahkan hapus pemikiran kalian.

Kris cukup memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi. Itulah yang membuatnya menang dalam segala bidang. Dia tampan, jenius, mapan dan dewasa. So, apa yang kurang?

Sepertinya sudah cukup saya menjelaskan Wu Yi Fan ini.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang berada disebuah ruangan dengan penuh peralatan khas untuk melakukan penelitian.

Kris dengan teliti mencatat sesuatu diselembar kertas dan sesekali memperhatikan sebuah tabung ukuran sedang berisi cairan berwarna hijau.

"Aku sedikit ragu..dengan penelitian kali ini..apa aku bisa merubahnya?... rasanya agak mustahil... ini tidak semudah aku menciptakan obat untuk mengobati kanker usus besar, atau menciptakan bakteri yang dapat membunuh seseorang dengan hanya terkena dikulitnya atau bakteri penawar racun untuk telaga yang sudah dicemari…" tanya Kris. Ya, Kris kali ini akan meluncurkan penelitiannya ke umat manusia dan dunia.

RRRTTTT….RRRTTT…

Ponsel Kris berbunyi. Kris segera mengangkatnya ketika tahu yang menelpon adalah Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Kris dengan namja disebrang sana.

"**Hey bro! what's up? jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hasil penelitianmu yang menghabiskan waktumu setengah bulan didalam lab pribadimu itu sampai membuatmu seperti terlihat menjadi hantu ketika keluar dari labmu?**" tanya Chanyeol dengan logat ala rappernya. Kris terdengar mendesah tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, aku sedikit ragu ide yang kali ini berhasil. Karna, baru kali ini aku akan melakukan misi aneh perintah atasanku si Soo Man." Ucap Kris diteleponnya yang terdengar agak malas. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"**Kau tahu? Soo Man Ahjussi juga memerintahkanku untuk merekam Panda untuk dijadikan refrensi sebuah Universitas. Soo Man ahjussi juga memintaku untuk merekam kebiasaan mereka di alam liar. Karna itu kita ditugaskan berdua hari ini ke China. Kau sudah bersiap?**" tanya Chanyeol disebrang sana. Kris menghela nafas lalu melirik jam dinding yang ada dilaboratoriumnya.

"Hm. Setengah jam lagi kita akan dijemput. Aku sedang menyiapkan peralatan yang akan digunakan." Ucap Kris.

"**Hey, sepertinya kau tidak usah membawa peralatanmu. Bukankah kau hanya akan menemaniku sambil sesekali mencari dan memilih panda untuk dibawa ke Korea?**" tanya Chanyeol. Kris berpikir.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku tidak akan membawa peralatan penelitianku. Aku hanya akan membawa buku catatanku dan cameraku saja." Ucap Kris.

"**Hm..Hey, boleh aku minta sebuah permintaan kalau ide Soo man berhasil?**" tanya Chanyeol yang kris bisa dengar terasa begitu bersemangat.

"Hm, permintaan apa?" tanya Kris singkat.

"**Bisakah kau jadikan seekor hewan yang nanti aku pinta dengan Black Market untuk kau jadikan manusia juga?"** tanya Chanyeol. Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti. Sudah dulu ne? bye." Ucap Kris lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan keluar lab pribadinya.

Kalian ingin tahu apa ide Soo Man dengan Kris?

Dia ingin, Kris menciptakan sebuah penemuan yang akan merubah seeokor hewan menjadi manusia. Dan penemuan itu sudah diteliti oleh Kris selama setengah bulan.

Dan sekarang akan diuji cobakan. Dengan Kris terbang ke China. Sebenarnya, Kris akan sangat mudah kalau ingin mendapatkan Panda atau hewan unik lainnya. Dia bisa memesan dari Black Market. Tapi sayangnya, dia tetap disuruh ke China untuk menemani Chanyeol yang juga disuruh untuk melakukan misi yang agak berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Dan bila berhasil, maka 'manusia' itu akan dikirim untuk menjadi 'Doll' di Amerika. Dan kalau tidak salah adalah dijual ke Black Market terbesar dunia.

Kalian tahu maksud 'Doll'? artinya adalah, sang 'doll' akan menjadi budak seks yang akan melayani tuannya. Mereka akan diperjualkan dengan harga setinggi langit. Kenapa harus dari hewan? Karna hewan tidak mengerti apapun. Hewan tidak memiliki rasa untuk kabur dari majikan.

Karnanya dipilih dari hewan. Kris juga disuruh dengan Soo Man untuk menambahkan cairan hasil penelitian yang akan selalu membuat si 'Doll' menjadi terlihat segar dan selalu seperti siap di 'makan' oleh tuannya.

Kris tau, itu sungguh kejam. Tapi hei, ini dunia kawan. Hal kejam itu biasa untuk bertahan hidup. Kris juga nanti akan mendapatkan bayaran tinggi bila berhasil membuat 'doll' dan dijual di black market. Sekedar informasi, Kris bekerja di SML yang berarti SM Life. Sebuah perusahaan terkenal yang mengasuh orang-orang dengan otak jenius dan keahlian luar biasa. Dan untuk informasi juga, SML tidak hanya bekerja dan menjualkan hasilnya ke Pemerintah, Negara lain, NASA atau FBI, tapi juga Black Market. Dan untuk yang terakhir, tidak ada yang tahu hal ini.

Kris sudah menunggu diluar rumahnya.

Koper, paspor, dan segala macam sudah siap. Kris sedang menunggu jemputannya. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Oh, pesan dari Sehun. Adik sepupunya yang tinggal di Kanada.

**From : Sehun**

**Kris-hyung, aku akan ke Korea 6 hari lagi. Aku disuruh umma untuk sekolah disana dan tinggal ditempatmu. Aku sudah dengar dari Chanyeol hyung. Kau akan ada penelitian tentang mengubah hewan menjadi manusia itu, 'kan? Hey hyung, aku juga mau satu. Aku ingin dari anak rusa. Sepertinya akan imut. Aku tunggu, ne?**

Kris menghela nafas. Dasar Chanyeol. Tidak bisakah Chanyeol merahasiakan sedikit saja? Tapi bagusnya dia tidak memberitahukan dengan orang selain keluarganya. Itu sudah bagus, bukan?

"Hey Bro! maaf terlambat." Ucap Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah menjemputnya. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik dan seorang sopir yang mengemudikannya. Kris mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak terlalu perduli. Kris segera memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi lalu masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Sudah siap untuk misimu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah happy virusnya. Kris mengangguk.

"Hm, sudah siap. Kau sendiri?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol menepuk dadanya.

"Tentu saja sudah siap! China! I am coming~!" teriak Chanyeol semangat. Sedangkan Kris hanya memandang datar dan berkesan cool.

.

.

.

.

.

CHINA, 20:15 PM waktu setempat.

.

.

Hari sudah malam di China. Udara terasa sedikit dingin.

Kris terlihat sedang menikmati kamar barunya ini. Ya, sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah di daerah hitan dan pegunungan. Tapi juga dekat dengan perkotaan. Mungkin kalau jalan kaki dari rumahnya ke kota hanya memakan waktu 10 menit.

Udara yang sejuk dan masih begitu murni tanpa tercemari. Ya, inilah yang dapat membuat seseorang tenang.

Kris ingat kata Soo Man tadi, mereka akan ke sebuah kuil yang menurut kabar sering disebut kuil hewan suci. Kris juga kurang tau kenapa bsia sampai disebut disitu.

Tapi, menurut kabar, para biksu disana memelihara berpuluh Panda yang katanya sudah akan punah. Mereka juga memelihara kucing hutan, beberapa ekor rusa langka dan juga memelihara serigala hutan berwarna abu-abu agak sedikit berwarna putih. Hebatnya, hewan-hewan itu tidak dikurung dan dibiarkan berjalan bebas. Yang hebatnya juga, hewan-hewan itu tidak saling mengganggu.

Pernah ada berita kalau ada seekor serigala yang suka bermanja dengan seekor panda disana.

Kris termenung. Sebenarnya kalau dia membeli dari Black Market akan sedikit repot. Karna memiliki cacat. Mungkin ada bekas ikatan, dan Kris tidak suka itu. Dia juga ingin bahan percobaannya tidak dialiri obat bius apapun. Bersih dan sehat. Itu sangat bagus.

"Apa aku membujuk salah satu biksu untuk mengambil hewan-hewan yang dipesan itu saja, ya?" tanya Kris. Buku catatannya yang bersisi catatan hewan apa yang akan diambil diabaikannya. "Tapi…aku rasa..akan sedikit sulit. Fuh, kalau dia nanti memang tidak mau, pakai saja nanti rencana B." bisik kris sambil menyeringai kecil.

Kris menoleh ke arah jam. Baiklah, dia harus tidur agar besok tidak terlambat ke kuil itu dan tidak terlambat untuk membantu Chanyeol.

Mereka hanya 4 hari di China. Tidak lama. Jadi tenang saja.

Kris mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam dan alam mimpi yang indah mulai membelainya.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, intro super pendek dari diriku XD

Otte? Harus lanjutkah? Need review and saran. No flame, no bash, no plagiat and NO SILENT READERS.

Khamsahamnida :)

Minggu, 26 Agustus 2012. 14:20 PM


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Jjavsclkjfkjhavkjcxbhuva! Maafkan Rai! Rai benar-benar minta maaf. Rai sibuk bgt. Ini aja ngebut bikinnya karena diantara Mid bikinnya. Rai benar-benar minta maaf. Dan untuk yeurbeun, mohon maaf, Rai sudah berganti nomor hp. Nomor hp dengan angka 082179665451 sudah bukan punya Rai lgi, melainkan punya adiknya Rai.

Rai sibuk melototin buku, ngerjain tugas dll dkk dan sebangsanya. Setelah menamatkan seluruh fic, Rai akan istirahat dari menulis selama seminggu lalu lanjut nulis lagi dengan karya baru.

Rai sadar, Rai terlalu banyak membuat karya dan itu semua belum tamat. Yang tamat baru Heaven. Yang ada, malah bikin Readers gak suka, Rai mohon maaf buat ini.

Makanya, Rai udah bikin idenya, Cuma mempublishnya setelah seluruh fic tamat aja :D

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Tapi Rai maklum, mungkin chingudeul sekarang udah gak suka Rai karena suka gak bles review chingudeul dan malah milih gak review atau jadi silent reader, atau malah gak mau baca dan gak mau review.

Yah, silahkan aja, tapi Rai hanya males lnjut kalo yang review dikit. Rai semangat banget lanjutin Monster sama A Panda from Chinase. Karena, baru chap satu yang ngerespon udah WAW XD

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Pagi hari di China.

Kris terlihat sedang sarapan roti bakar sambil menikmati acara pagi di televise yang ada dipenginapan.

Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap sekarang. Mereka akan ke kuil yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Kris juga sedikit penasaran dengan kondisi disana.

"Yo, Bro! ready?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris menoleh dan memandang aneh temannya yang Kris yakin memiliki wajah paling ceria didunia.

Gayanya ya..tidak terlalu cocok juga untuk dianggap ilmuwan atau fotografer jenius. Gayanya khas sekali anak muda dank has rapper.

"Hn." Hanya itulah respon Kris. Setelah berucap begitu, keduanya mulai menuju lantai bawah dan menuju garasi.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Kris yang tidak menyetir lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca penemuan yang akan dia lakukan dalam waktu dekat. Dia memperhatikan bahan-bahan ramuan dan mesin yang sudah dia ciptakan.

"Bro, sebaiknya simpanlah bukumu. Kita sudah akan sampai." Ujar Chanyeol. Kris menoleh dan mengangguk. Segera, Kris memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan menyandangnya.

Tak lama, mobil keduanya masuk kedalam sebuah halaman kuil bernuansa penuh artistic kuno yang begitu indah.

Disana, sebuah kuil dengan atap yang memiliki ornament Panda ada disana. Lantai halaman kuil yang cukup luas itu diselimuti daun-daun berwarna kuning lembut yang indah. Suasananya yang dilingkupi hutan membuatnya indah.

Saat turun, mereka sudah dikejutkan oleh seekor Harimau berwarna putih yang menatap mereka intens. Namun tidak menyerang. Chanyeol sibuk merekam suasanya tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Kuil La Xian. Kami sudah mendengar kabar dari anda, mari masuk. Tidak usah takut. Semua yang ada disini akan akur dengan kita." Ujar biksu yang memiliki kepala pelontos dan matanya yang nyaris hilang. Kris mengangguk diikuti Chanyeol. Keduanya segera saja masuk mengikuti si biksu.

.

.

Selama perjalan masuk, Kris disuguhkan dengan pemandangan hewan yang begitu membuatnya takjub. Benar apa yang terjadi. Banyak hewan yang akur dan tidak saling bunuh. Yang membuat Kris kaget adalah, ada seekor Rusa yang dengan senang hati mengambilkan sepotong kecil daging ikan untuk serigala yang kelaparan. Chanyeol sibuk mengambil gambar dengan kameranya dan merekam kejadian itu.

Mereka sudah sampai diaula besar, tempat para panda dan pusat seluruh hewan ada disana.

Kris membelakkan matanya. Ini luar biasa! Ini hebat sekali!

Mereka boleh duduk dimana saja, saat ditanya kenapa, biksu itu menjawab kalau memang ingin mengetahui tingkah mereka, maka dekatilah mereka.

Kris duduk ditempat yang agak jauh, dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang begitu semangat langsung saja menyalakan kameranya dan meletakkan ditempat strategis agar bisa merekam seluruh tingkah laku mereka. Chanyoel juga memotret hewan-hewan itu, serta menulis.

Tak lama, seekor kucing hutan yang diketahui berjenis kelamin jantan, berwarna coklat gelap dengan iris mata berwarna hitam indah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Miaw~" panggilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampakkan wajah Happy virusnya dan mengambil kucing itu lalu membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"Aigo, kau imut sekali." Ujar Chanyeol riang. Chanyeol membongkar tasnya dan menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Aku punya sosis ikan untukmu, manis." Ujar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyuapi kucing itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Kris juga mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Ung…~" Kris kaget setelah melihat kesamping, dia menemukan seekor panda yang tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar. Wajahnya imut sekali.

"Wae?" tanya Kris dengan senyum lembut lalu mengelus kepala panda itu. panda yang ini..entah kenapa bersifat manja dan menggemaskan. Sepertinya…cocok untuk percobaannya.

RRTTT…RRTTT… ponsel Kris berbunyi. Kris mengangkatnya. Telepon dari Sehun.

"**Kris-hyung, hola!**" ujar Sehun. Kris memutarkan matanya.

"Hn, wae?" tanya Kris. Terdengar kikikkan dari Sehun.

"**Aku dengar dari Chanyeol hyung, kau sudah sampai, 'kan? Bawakan aku rusa, ne? ayolah, aku ingin sekali, hyung.**" Ujar Sehun memelas. Kris menghela nafas.

"Hm, akan aku carikan. Tetapi, kalau tidak dapat, aku akan beli dari Black Market. Arra?" tanya Kris.

"**Aih, hyung. Dari Black Market pasti sudah tidak bagus lagi. dan oh iya, aku akan ke Korea besok sekitar jam 5 sore, aku akan sampai.**" ujar Sehun. Kris mengehela nafas.

"Hn, nanti aku usahakan, dan aku tunggu kedatanganmu. Bye." Ujar Kris lalu langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Terlihat panda itu sepertinya manja sekali dengan Kris. Kris melihat gelang di tangannya. Aish, ini huruf China kuno yang dipakai di kuil untuk para biksu. Kris tidak tahu.

"Kris.." panggil Chanyeol. Kris menoleh. Biasanya, kalau Chanyeol sudah begini, ini artinya dia sudah serius. "Aku ingin kucing ini kau jadikan manusia. Aku ingin membawanya ketempat kita!" ujar Chanyeol semangat dan nada suaranya dia pelankan agar tidak terlalu terdengar oleh biksu yang sedang merawat seeokor rusa jantan dengan bulu kecoklatan indah yang terlihat berkilauan.

Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana kita membawa target kita." Ujar Kris. "Dan aku ingin, rusa yang sedang bersama biksu itu untuk Sehun." Ujar Kris. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum riang ketika dia menemukan sebuah ide brilliant.

"Aku ada ide.."

.

.

.

NIGHT, 20:35 PM waktu setempat.

.

Rencana Chanyeol diakui Kris cukup brilian, licik dan sedikit jahat.

Chanyeol memiliki serum yang mirip dengan pheromone. Namun, dia sudah menyempurnakannya. Pheromone ini sudah diberi sesuatu yang dibekukan dengan Chanyeol dalam bentuk kristal.

Kita cukup mengolesi sedikit ketelapak tangan kita, lalu kita arahkan ke hidung hewan yang kita inginkan. Hewan itu akan mengikuti kita.

Kini, terlihat Kris sedang menyambungkan sebuah gerobak ukuran sedang yang sudah ditutupi kain ke belakang mobil. Isinya ada rusa incaran Kris, panda yang juga sudah jinak dengan Kris, dan tentu saja di kucing hutan yang sudah sangat jinak dengan Chanyeol. Kris berinisiatif mencuri seekor serigala betina berwanra abu-abu putih yang akan diuji cobakan juga.

Keduanya dengan sengaja menyemprotkan parfume beraroma anggrek malam yang sudah diberi sedikit 'kejutan' dengan Kris. Dengan sekali semprot, seluruh biksu itu merasa mengantuk dan tertidur nyenak sekali.

Mereka sudah menyuruh Soo Man untuk menyediakan pesawat jet mereka malam ini. Karena mereka akan pulang ke Korea segera!

.

.

.

KOREA, 07:00 AM.

.

Pagi yang indah di Korea, udara terasa menyejukkan seluruh insan manusia yang ada disana.

Terlihat Kris dan Chanyeol sedang ngebut menuju rumah Kris. Hewan-hewan percobaan mereka sudah diantar bawahan Soo Man kerumah Kris terlebih dahulu.

Ketika sudah sampai dirumah Kris, Chanyeol dan Kris segera berlari menuju rumahnya dan menemukan bawahan Soo Man yang tidak menyentuh kurungan yang berisi seluruh hewan itu. Kris menyuruh seluruh bawahan Soo Man itu untuk pulang. Setelah pulang, keduanya menatapi kembali hewan-hewan itu.

"Baekhie, kau dikurung?!" ujar Chanyeol marah. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jadi kucing itu sudah dinamai dengan Chanyeol dengan nama Baekhie?. Merasa dipandangi, Chanyeol menoleh saat sudah mengambil kucing hutan itu.

"Hehe, namanya Baekhyun. Aku akan memanggilnya Baekhie. Manis sekali, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris memutar bola matanya. Matanya kini tertuju pada rusa yang menjilati puncak kepala panda yang akan menjadi manusia hari ini bila percobaannya berhasil.

"Ayo kita ubah mereka sekarang!" ujar Chanyeol yang kelewat bahagia. Kris menggeleng.

"Mereka kelelahan. Jangan ambil resiko." Ujar Kris. Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Gwaenchana! Aku akan menunggu disini terus!" ujar Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafas. Dia hanya pasrah. Satu sifat temannya ini, kalau dia begitu semangat untuk mendapatkan tujuannya, dia tidak akan peduli apapun.

.

.

KOREA, 17:40 PM

.

Terlihat tiga namja yang ada disebuah laboratorium besar yang ada disana. Sehun sudah sampai, dan dengan semangat dia mengikuti hyungnya itu.

Percobaan pertama, adalah serigala betina itu. Kris mengatur mesinnya, dan memasukkan segelas kecil cairannya yang sudah dia lipat gandakan. Dia memasukkannya kedalam sebuah tabung.

Serigala itu diangkat dan dimasukkan kedalam kubus berbentuk raksasa itu. Kris menutupnya dan segera memprogram mesinnya.

Kris berkeringat dingin, ketika akan menekan tombol start.

Akhirnya, Sehun dengan berani menekan tombol itu.

Dan mesin itu mulai berkerja.

"_**Proses perubahan target menjadi manusia. Harap tunggu dalam kurun waktu setengah jam."**_ Ujar mesin itu.

Kris mengelap keringatnya. Kris sudah memutuskan, Serigala ini akan dia berikan langsung dengan Soo Man. Entah kenapa, dia tidak mau memberikan panda ini. Sepertinya cukup Kris saja yang memilikinya.

"A..aku akan membawakan hamburger yang tadi aku pesan." Ujar Sehun yang mulai merasa lapar. B,aru akan melangkah Kris sudah melarang.

"Dilarang membawa makanan kesini." Ujar Kris. Sehun menghela nafas.

Tak lama, mesin itu berhenti.

"_**Proses selesai. Hewan jenis Serigala dengan warna abu-abu putih dengan kelamin betina sudah berhasil dirubah**_." Ujar mesin itu lalu refleks membuka pintu.

Disana, terlihat seorang wanita yang Kris akui sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang sedikit pucat putih terduduk tanpa..ehem..pakaian.

Segera saja, Kris mengambil selembar selimut panjang untuk menutupi tubuh itu. Serigala itu tak mengerti apapun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun mengenai bahasa manusia. Karena, dia tidak diprogram dengan Kris.

Kris menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membawa wanita ini kedepan. Karena, Soo Man sudah menunggunya. Dan dengan liciknya, Kris dan Chanyeol sepakat membuat surat pernyataan berhenti dari Soo Man.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" tanya Kris lagi. Chanyeol sepertinya habis berkelahi dengan Soo Man. Soo Man menolak mentah-mentah, namun dengan 'cara' Chanyeol, akhirnya Soo Man mengalah.

Chanyeol dan Kris sepakat bersatu dan bekerja sama untuk mendirikan sebuah penjualan hewan yang diubah menjadi manusia di Black Market. Si pembeli, cukup datang kerumah Kris, dan menunggu hingga hewan itu dirubah menjadi manusia untuk si tuannya.

Sehun memasukkan rusa yang sudah dia beri nama Luhan. Sehun berdebar-debar menunggu hasil dari mesin Kris.

Setengaj jam berlalu, hingga akhirnya mesin itu terbuka. Asap putih keluar dari mesin itu. dan Sehun langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil, dengan kulit putih langsat pucat yang bersih, mata besar yang indah, rambut kecoklatan yang terlihat berkilau indah. Wajah polos itu hanya memandang Sehun dengan kepalanya yang dia miringkan. Tubuhnya..sama seperti yang tadi. Bertelanjang. Dan wajah Sehun memerah karenanya.

"Se..hunnie…" panggil rusa itu yang kini menjadi manusia bernama Luhan itu. Rusa itu sudah diprogram dengan Kris untuk mengenal siapa pemiliknya, siapa teman-temannya, apa makanan kesukaan, dan mengerti bahasa si pemilik.

"Aigo.." bisik Sehun yang wajahnya merona. Sehun langsung menyelimuti Luhan dengan selimut dan langsung menggendongnya.

"Kris-hyung, aku akan merawatnya. Terima kasih1" ujar Sehun senang lalu membawa Luhan yang dia bawa dengan ala bridal style kekamarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan si rusa manis yang bernama Luhan itu, kini tiba giliran Baekhyun, si kucing hutan milik Chanyeol.

"Bro, hati-hati dengan Baekhie!" ujar Chanyeol semangat. Kris sedikit sweatdrop juga melihat tingkah temannya ini.

Kris mulai memprogram dan langsung saja menekan tombol start.

Selama proses, Kris bisa melihat panda yang dia miliki sedikit lesu.

TING!

Program sudah selesai. Disana, dari dalam mesin itu, terpampanglah sosok namja manis dengan tubuh yang juga mungil dengan kulit putih bersihnya dan matanya yang berwarna hitam indah. Wajahnya manis sekali.

"Ba..Baekhi.." ujar Chanyeol yang terpaku pada sosok manis itu.

"Chanyeol..Chanyeollie-ah..~ miaw~" ujarnya. Chanyeol memeluknya dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa diselimuti dulu. Dia sudah meminjam kamar tamu milik Kris.

"Thank's bro! selamat mengubah pandamu." Ujar Chanyeol lalu membawa pergi Baekhyun.

Kris menggiring panda itu untuk masuk kedalam mesin Kris.

Kris memasukkan segelas kecil lagi takaran ramuan yang dia buat. Setelah siap, dia langsung saja menekan tombol start.

Kris begitu berdebar. Seperti apa panda ini bila berubah menjadi manusia.

Dan setelah menunggu setengah jam, pintu itu terbuka. Pandangannya yang awalnya bercahaya senang kini mulai redup. Pasalnya.

Panda itu bukan berubah menjadi manusia. Dia tetap panda. Panda itu nampak tertidur, Kris kecewa. Dia kesal.

Akhirnya, Kris meninggalkan laboratoriumnya menuju ruang makan.

Saat Kris sudah pergi, mesin itu bergerak sendiri.

"Proses pengulangan dengan tenaga super telah diaktifkan." Ucap mesin itu. dan akhirnya, mesin itu kembali menutup dan memulai kembali pengubahan.

.

.

.

Malam terasa dingin untuk Kris.

Kris sedang berada dikamarnya dan menatap langit-langit. Kesal sekali rasanya. Panda yang dia dapatkan gagal.

Kris akhirnya menaikan selimut dan mulai tertidur.

Saat matanya sudah mulai membwanya kealam mimpi, pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Sesosok tubuh berjalan dan merangkak masuk kedalam selimut Kris.

Tubuh itu menindih Kris, dan dengan entengnya, kepala milik sosok itu menyandar pada dada Kris yang bidang.

Kris yang merasa tidak nyaman membuka matanya dan kaget melihat gundukan besar yang ada didalam selimutnya. Kris membuka selimut itu dan terkejut ketika menemukan sosok tubuh tanpa..pakaian menindihnya. Wajah manis itu memandang Kris.

Mata kelamnya yang indah, kulitnya yang langsat bersih, bibir kissable, tubuhnya yang..ugh..indah, dan wajahnya yang Kris akui mengundang birahinya.

Tunggu mata panda ini..mungkinkah..pandanya..?

"Kris-ge~ ung~" ucapnya sambil memberikan senyumnya.

Dan Kris bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa hangat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gkgkgkgk. Otteyo? Mianhae telat update.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU YEOROBEUN, CHINGUDEUL, ONNIEDEUL, OPPADEUL XD**

Last, review please?

No bash, no flame, no plagiat, no silent readers! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Tapi Rai maklum, mungkin chingudeul sekarang udah gak suka Rai karena suka gak bles review chingudeul dan malah milih gak review atau jadi silent reader, atau malah gak mau baca dan gak mau review.

Yah, silahkan aja, tapi Rai hanya males lnjut kalo yang review dikit. Rai semangat banget lanjutin Monster sama A Panda from Chinase. Karena, baru chap satu yang ngerespon udah WAW XD

Dan..Rai kasih NC disini, sebagai permintaan maaf~ hohohohoho~ XDDD

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Tunggu mata panda ini..mungkinkah..pandanya..?

"Kris-ge~ ung~" ucapnya sambil memberikan senyumnya.

Dan Kris bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa hangat.

"Ka..kau..?" ucapan Kris terputus. Namja ini menatap polos Kris. Argh..mata itu..

"Kris-ge~ aku lapar~" ucap namja manis itu. Kris mengambil posisi duduk. Dan benar saja, tubuh yang tadi di atasnya tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Ditangannya terdapat gelang yang ternyata gelang ketika dia menculiknya di China. Dan benar, dia memang si Panda.

Wajah Kris bersemu sedikit memandang tubuh mulus dengan kuning langsat itu. junior miliknya tidak besar dan mungil dengan warnanya yang indah dan terlihat bersih itu..seperti mengundangnya untuk melahapnya dan menghangatkannya.

AH! Sial! Kris terangsang!

"Kris-ge~ Tao lapar~" ujar namja panda yang menyebut dirinya Tao. Wajahnya didekatkan kewajah Kris. Namja cantik itu menjilati bibir dan tulang pipi Kris. Begitu sensual.

Tangan Kris mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup lembut bibir itu. Setelah mengecupnya, Kris memandangi mata indah itu.

"Tao, kalau kau lapar, kau harus memuaskan mastermu terlebih dahulu, oke?" tanya Kris yang menjilati hidung dan bibir Tao. Tao mengangguk lalu menjilati lidah Kris.

Keduanya saling melumat bibir lawannya seolah tidak mau kalah. Tao terlihat sudah merapatkan tubuhnya menuju sang master dan melepaskan pakaian tidur sang master.

Kris terlihat menikmati permainan Tao yang lumayan liar. Kris membantu Tao melepaskan pakaiannya hingga kini Kris telah naked sempurna bagaikan manusia diciptakan pertama kali.

Kris menindih Tao dan mulai melumat kasar bibir Tao. Satu yang harus diketahui, Kris bisa bermain sedikit kasar kalau benar-benar terangsang.

Kris dengan liar menjilati dinding mulut Tao dan mengabsen satu bersatu gigi Tao yang herannya terasa seperti manis gula.

"Ahh~~ ahahh~~ ngh~~~ ah..~~ Kris ge~~" desah Tao. Kris semakin candu mendengarnya.

Kris memijat junior mungil milik Tao dengan tempo cepat dan sedikit digenggam eratnya.

"AH~! Kris-ge~ nghhh~~ ahh..~~" desah Tao terus menerus. Ciuman Kris turun pada leher Tao dan meninggalkan banyak jejak saliva disana. Kris terus mengecup dan menghisapnya kuat, hingga menimbulkan Kissmark disana. Kini, leher mulus dan polo situ sudah dihiasi oleh tanda kepemilikan oleh Kris.

Tao terlihat bersemu dan terus mendesah. Udara disekitar mereka terasa panas dan semakin meningkatkan libido milik Kris.

Kris turun dan menjilati dada Tao dengan seduktif. Kris bahkan menggigit pelan nipple pink sedikit coklat milik Tao.

"Ah~! Kris-ge~ mnh~~ ngh~~" desah Tao erotis. Dada, leher, dan mulut Tao penuh oleh saliva milik Kris. "Ah~! Aku akan..ngh~~" ucapan Tao terputus ketika dia sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Kris duduk sedikit dan melihat maha karya indah ini. Dan ini semakin menyesakkan miliknya. Ayolah, juniornya dengan ukuran 'big size' itu meronta-ronta sekarang. Kris mengambil cairan Tao yang membasahi perutnya, dan mengolesinya pada junior milik Kris. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris kembali menindih dan melumat lapar bibir Tao.

Tao hanya memeluk leher Kris dan mengelus punggungnya dengan seduktif menandakan bahwa ia begitu menikmati permainan Kris.

Kris memasukkan juniornya perlahan. Ugh..masih polos ternyata.

"AHH~! Kris-ge~! Ah!" pekik Tao kesakitan. Kris membungkamnya dengan mencium kembali. Tubuh itu sedikit meronta kesakitan. Kris dengan sedikit memaksa memasukinya hingga akhirnya, junior besar itu tertanam di 'hole' milik Tao.

"Ah~ you are so tight, my Panda.." bisik Kris.

Tanpa menunggu, Kris segera bergerak dengan tempo perlahan agar panda imut ini tidak tersakiti.

Namun lama kelamaan, Kris semakin bergerak cepat. Juniornya terus menusuk sweet spot milik Tao tanpa ampun.

"Ah..ahah…ngh..mnh~" desahan Tao dan erangan kecil Kris yang begitu menikmati tubuh indah yang menjepit miliknya dengan sangat kencang ini memenuhi kamar mewah ini.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao hingga membuatnya menungging. Doggy Style.

Kris terus menghujani sweet spot milik Tao terus menerus. Sesekali, Kris menampar bongkahan seksi milik Tao yang terlihat kenyal dan indah.

Croott!

Croot!

Tao terus klimaks hingga membasahi bedcover milik Kris, padahal, Tao sudah 3 kali klimaks. Namun sayangnya, Kris belum sama sekali. Dia belum puas untuk membuat tubuh yang ada dibawahnya ini mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya.

Kris menyeringai sedikit mendapati bongkahan bokong seksi milik Tao memerah. How a sexy panda. Kris terus memijat junior Tao dan memijat bokong seksi Tao terus menerus.

Kris memutar tubuh Tao hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan. Kris melumat lembut penuh sensual bibir seksi milik Tao. Kris semakin cepat melakukan gerakan in-outnya pada hole milik Tao.

Kris merasakan miliknya berkedut dan..

CROOOTTT!

Cairan cinta milik Kris tertanam didalam tubuh Tao.

Kris mencabut miliknya dari hole milik Tao.

"Hosh..Hosh..hosh.." suara kelelahan milik keduanya menyatu dalam satu. Kris memperhatikan tubuh itu sekali lagi.

Wajah seksi yang terlihat lelah, namun terlihat sensual itu. Bibir kissable merah merekah yang membengkak akibat ulahnya yang rasanya dia ingin makan itu, tubuh indahnya, dan junior miliknya yang dilapisi cairan miliknya sendiri.

"Slurp..~ what a sexy panda…" desah Kris sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao, dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Kris-ge~ lebih dalam~ ahh..~~"

Desahan seksi Tao terus keluar dari mulutnya. Keduanya sedang melakukan seks kembali, dan kali ini dibawah guyuran shower.

Air itu semakin mempermudah jalan masuknya milik Kris. Kris mengangkat tubuh itu dan menyandarkannya pada dinding kamar mandi. Gerakan in-out milik Kris terlihat brutal menghujani prostat Tao.

Tao mendesah terus menerus. Cairan Tao kembali keluar dan membasahi dada serta perut keduanya. Namun terhapus oleh air kamar mandi.

CRROOOTTT!

Kembali, Kris klimaks, Tao juga ikut klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah~ Kris-ge~~" ucap Tao manja dengan wajah imutnya yang dibasahi air. Sexy. Sexy sekali wajah Tao ketika itu. Tao bisa merasakan milik Kris belum keluar dari dirinya dan cairan Kris banyak sekali didalam dirinya.

Kris mematikan keran shower dan membawanya menuju bathtube. Sepertinya kali ini, Kris masih belum puas. Kris masih ingin menikmati tubuh polos yang menggairahkan ini.

Air itu sudah bercampur dengan madu dan aroma therapy.

Kris memasukkan dirinya pada Tao.

Kris bersandar pada bathtube, dan Tao bersandar membelakangi Kris dan bersandar pada dada bidang Kris.

Kris menggigiti kecil bahu dan leher Tao layaknya seorang vampire haus darah yang sedang meminum darah korbannya.

"Ah~ Ahhahh~~ terushh~ angh.~~" tanpa aba-aba, junior Kris ternyata sudah bergerak sendiri menekan-nekan titik kelemahan Tao.

Keduanya terus memuaskan pasangan. Hingga akhirnya, keduanya klimaks berbarengan.

Tao terlihat lelah sekali. Sedangkan Kris terlihat segar. Kris mengecup bibir dan pipi Tao.

Setelah puas mengecupi tubuh itu, Kris mengangkat tubuh itu dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi mewah Kris. Menggendong tubuh itu menuju kamarnya untuk diberi pakaian.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Tao yang makan dengan lahap. Pipinya chubby, seperti anak kecil ketika dia sedang makan. Harus Kris akui, dia masih ingin 'merasuki' tubuh Tao. Tao terlihat indah dengan piama sutra lembut miliknya yang nampak kebesaran hingga mempertontonkan bahu mulus penuh bercak dari Kris.

Kris mengambil remote tv yang ada dikamarnya dan menyalakan tv yang ada disana. Sedangkan Tao sibuk memakan spaghettinya.

Saat turun untuk mengambil makanan, Kris mendengar desahan-desahan dari kamar Sehun dan kamar tamunya yang ditempati Chanyeol.

Dasar, Sehun ternyata sudah pandai bermain 'itu' hingga mempraktekkannya dengan si rusa manis itu. Chanyeol juga, sama saja. Tapi, Kris juga sama saja seperti mereka, 'kan? Ckckckck.

"**Berita mengejutkan, pengusaha sekaligus artis terkenal, Choi Siwon tertangkap awak media! Choi Siwon terlihat menggandeng seorang wanita asing bersama dirinya**." Ujar seorang pembaca berita tengah malam itu. Kris membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wanita yang bersama Siwon didalam tv.

Serigala yang dia rubah!

Ck, jadi ternyata Soo Man menjualnya kepada Choi Siwon, eoh?

"**Saat dimintai keterangan, Siwon hanya menunduk dan menghindari awak media."** Ujar pembaca berita itu.

"**Choi Siwon! tolong beritahu kami, siapa wanita cantik yang ada denganmu, kini!"**

"**Choi Siwon, apakah dia adalah pacarmu?"**

"**Apa benar demi wanita ini, kau memutuskan seorang penyanyi bernama Tiffany?"**

"**Kami lihat dia begitu akrab denganmu, apa kalian sudah berhubungan sangat dekat? Sedekat apa?"**

"**Maaf, kami berdua harus pergi!"**

Kris menatapi tv itu. Wanita cantik itu sudah didandani dengan sangat bagus oleh Soo Man.

"Eung~?" Kris menoleh dan mendapati Tao yang memiringkan kepalanya menatap televisi.

"Setelah makan, kau harus tidur, arra? Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu." Ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk.

Benar saja, setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Tao mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menuju alam mimpi.

Setelah mengecup kening Tao, Kris berjalan menuju keluar kamarnya. Tujuannya adalah ruang laboratoriumnya.

Saat melewati kamar Chanyeol, Kris masih bisa mendengar erangan milik namja manis yang kris yakini sudah 'dirasuki' Chanyeol. Kris menggeleng lalu membuka pintu laboratoriumnya.

Disana, dia menemukan pintu mesinnya yang terbuka. Kris melihat computer pengatur, dan menemukan apa masalah kenapa Tao susah dirubah menjadi manusia. Tao tertidur dan lesu. Karenanya, sedikit menyusahkan mesinnya karena harus diberi serum agar sehat dalam waktu cepat, sesudahnya baru dirubah.

Kris berjalan menuju computernya yang menyambungkan koneksinya dengan Black Market. Disana, dia bisa memasang iklan penjualan bisnis gelap. Dan dia akan menjual kepintarannya.

Setelah memasang iklan dan menempelkan nomor ponsel pribadi milik Kris. Kris mematikan komputernya dan berjalan lagi menuju obat-pbatan miliknya.

Disana, dia menemukan keganjilan.

"Hei, kemana obat yang baru aku buat?" bisik Kris.

Kris mengambil alat pendetektor sidik jari miliknya. Obat itu bukan obat sembarangan. Sejujurnya, itu obat perangsang yang begitu hebat. Cukup tuangkan 2 tetes didalam mulutmu dan pasanganmu, maka bila kau melakukan 'you-know-what-i-mean' akan..yah..lebih hebat dari biasanya.

Kris terlihat menggeram kesal.

"Chanyeol..sudah aku bilang obat itu baru akan aku jual di Black Market dan FBI. Ck! Pantas saja dia tidak selesai-selesai melakukannya." Ujar Kris.

Tak lama, ponsel Kris berdering nyaring.

Kris mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan? Benar kau yang memasang iklan barusan?" tanya suara namja yang cukup berat. Hey, rasanya Kris sedikit kenal suaranya. Dia sering mendengarnya di televisi, tapi dia lupa siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Ya, ini siapa?" tanya Kris.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Jawabnya. Kris tersedak. Artis dunia itu?!

Astaga! Jadi…ckckckckck, ternyata salah satu pelanggan Black Market, eoh?

Siapa yang tak kenal Kim Jongin yang lebih akrab di panggil Kai. Kai adalah seorang dancer dan rapper yang paling diperhitungkan didunia. Dirinya sendiri adalah rapper dan dancer paling berbakat nomor 2 didunia, dan kabarnya merupakan artis termuda dan terkaya nomor 3 didunia. Cukup membuat terkenal, bukan? Mau apa dia menelpon Kris?

"Aku lihat iklanmu di Situs Black Market…dan aku tertarik." Ujar Kai. Kris menyeringai.

"Ho..kau tertarik? Baiklah.." ujar Kris.

"Hn, besok aku akan datang ke kediamanmu dan aku akan membawa peliharaanku. Dan soal harganya, aku akan memberikan cek kosong yang sudah aku beri tanda tanganku. Kau boleh menulisnya berapa saja. Tetapi, kau harus berhasil merubah hewan peliharaanku. Arra?" Ujar Kai.

"Tentu. Aku jamin sekali." Ujar Kris sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, itu saja. Senang berbisnis denganmu, Wu Yi Fan." Ujar Kai lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Kris menyeringai. Baiklah, Kris sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Kris segera saja berjalan keluar laboratoriumnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar tamu yang berisi Chanyeol, Kris tidak mendengar apapun. Sepertinya efek obatnya sudah habis, dan Chanyeol dengan pasangannya itu sudah tidur.

Saat sampai dikamarnya, Kris menemukan si Panda manis sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas dan dengan wajah polosnya.

Kris tidur disebelahnya, memeluknya, dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao lalu pergi menuju mimpi yang indah daripada kenyataan dunia.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gkgkgkgkgk~ selese satu chap.

So~

Mind to review?

No flame, no bash, no plagiat, no silent readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Pagi hari ini lumayan teduh dengan angin yang lembut akan menerpa kulitmu.

Walau keadaan diluar terlihat damai dan tentram, berbeda sekali dengan disebuah kamar tidur milik seorang Professor muda berbakat bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Terlihat sekali, dia sedang mencumbu seorang namja manis dengan mata mata yang mempesona.

"Ah~ terus ge~ ngh~ mnh~~" desah seorang namja manis dengan mata panda indahnya. Terlihat Kris sedang menjilati tubuh Tao yang sudah dilumuri madu oleh Kris.

Kris terus menjilatinya.

"Shit, kau membuatku gila, Tao." Bisik Kris yang tanpa ampun menjilati perut Tao. Lalu beralih pada paha bagian dalamnya dan akhirnya klimaks.

"Masukan ge~ angh~" desah Tao yang mendesah disela-selanya karena menikmati paha mulusnya dijilati oleh Kris.

Tanpa lama-lama, Kris segera melahap junior mini berwarna pink lembut itu.

"AH~!" desah Tao lega. Kris tanpa ampun menguluminya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan aktifitas yang menurut semua orang 'panas' itu. Kris terlihat sedang menyuapi Tao diruang tengah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih pulang ke Mansion pribadi milik Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan sedang berkeliling.

Belum lama, ponsel Kris berdering. Kris mengangkatnya.

"**Wu Yi Fan, aku akan segera kerumahmu.**" Ujar namja yang sangat dia kenali suaranya. Ya, Kim Jong in atau Kai. Sang artis dunia.

Sang artis dunia yang melakukan bisnis dengan Kris, yaitu ingin merubah peliharaannya menjadi manusia. Sama seperti percobaannya sebelumnya. Dan dia akan mematok harga mahal untuk yang ini. Dia juga manusia yang membutuhkan makan dan barang mewah lainnya untuk menunjang kehidupannya.

"Kau yakin pers tidak sedang mengikutimu? Karena kau tahu, aku sudah dinyatakan keluar diseluruh Koran. Dan aku akan bekerja untuk FBI dan Black Market. Aku tidak mau karyaku diketahui pers." Ucap Kris. Tao terlihat bersandar pada dada bidang Kris. Tubuhnya terasa segar lagi setelah menikmati berendam hangat dan dipijat lembut dengan Kris. Kris tetap kasihan melihat panda manis ini terlihat pegal.

"**Aku yakin. Aku akan datang ketempatmu dalam 10 menit lagi.**" ujar Kai lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Kris menghela nafas dan melirik Tao yang tengah asyik memakan salad buah. Kris tersenyum. Ck, kalau saja Tao tadi tidak mengeluh lelah, sudah dia 'ini-itu'kan Tao.

"Baby…" ujar Kris lirih sambil memeluk Tao yang hanya menggunakan pakaian Kris yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Sebuah blus berwarna putih sedikit transparan, juga memperlihatkan baru mulus Tao. Lengannya kepanjangan hingga menutupi seluruh jari Tao, juga seluruh tangan Tao. Blus itu lumayan panjang hingga menutupi hingga ke daerah pribadi milik Tao.

Sebuah short pants yang digunakan Tao membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi. Apalagi short pants itu memperlihatkan betapa mulusnya paha yang sudah ada beberapa bercak kissmark miliknya disana.

"Nyan~ kenapa ge?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum lalu menjilati pipi Tao. Tao hanya terkekeh kecil. Geli. Kris mengambil remote telivisi yang ada diruangan itu dan mulai menonton bersama Tao.

"**Berita mengejutkan! Lee Soo Man memberi kabar mengejutkan kepada dunia pers dan seluruh dunia, bahwa salah satu Professor muda bernama Wu Yi Fan yang bekerja dengannya berhenti. Belum ada keterangan pasti dari pihak Soo Man sendiri, namun jam 12 siang ini, dia akan membuka konferensi pers dan akan memberi keterangan dari kabar ini.**" Ujar pembaca berita itu semangat. Kris menyeringai.

Tak lama, pintu rumahnya diketuk. Kris melepaskan pelukannya dari Tao. Tao hanya mengedip ngedip bingung lalu mengikuti Kris. Tao menarik tangan Kris dan berjalan disamping tubuh Kris.

Kris membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sang artis dunia yang ada didepan pintunya dengan seorang bodyguard. Artis dunia itu benrama Kim Jongin atau Kai.

Kai membuka kacamata hitamnya. Penampilannya yang serba hitam dan benar-benar hip hop style membuatnya layak mendapat gelar sang artis fashionitas dengan kemampuan tak diragukan lagi.

"Hi." Sapanya. Tao menatap polos Kai. Kai hanya bersiul melihat Tao. "Namja yang manis." Ujar Kai. Kris melemparkan deathglarenya.

"Silahkan masuk." Ujar Kris.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mana hewan peliharaanmu?" tanya Kris. Mereka sedang duduk diruang tamu. Tao tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Kris. Kai hanya menyeringai.

"Sebentar lagi peliharaanku akan sampai." Ujar Kai. Tak lama, Bodyguardnya membisikinya sesuatu lalu berlalu pergi. Kai menyeringai. "Baru saja sampai."

Tak lama, bodyguard Kai datang dengan menggendong seekor hewan peliharaan yang menurutnya manis. Seekor anak beruang madu dengan mata besar dan bulat. Warnanya hitam mengkilap.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke lab laboratoriumku. Dan, Bodyguardmu harus menunggu diluar rumah." Ujar Kris. Bodyguard Kai pergi dan Kai hanya mengikuti Kris dan juga Tao.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang menatapi Kris yang sedang memprogram mesinnya. Sementara Tao terlihat sedang bicara sendiri dengan peliharaan Kai.

"Jadi kau diberinama Kyungie dengan orang itu?" tanya Tao dengan mata polosnya.

"Ung…."

"Kau akan dirubah menjadi manusia sepertiku..~" ucap Tao yang tersenyum. Mata anak beruang yang ukuran tubuhnya lumayan sebesar panda itu menatap Tao.

"Ung..Ung.."

"Iya.. dan nantinya, kau bisa bicara dengannya~" ujar Tao. Anak beruang itu menggeliat. "Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan tuanmu~?" tanya Tao yang bergelung dengan panda manis itu.

"Ung..~"

"Kau pelit." Ujar Tao lalu mengembungkan pipinya.

Kai yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia melirik Kris yang sedang menaruh cairan yang sepertinya akan digunakan untuk mengubah hewan peliharaan Kai.

"Hei bro, apakah namja itu bisa berbicara dengan Kyungie? Apa dia juga peliharaanmu dulunya?" tanya Kai. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, dia adalah salah satu peliharaan percobaanku yang aku ubah jadi manusia. Dan dia bisa bicara dengan hewan, sepertinya." Ujar Kris.

"Dulunya peliharaanmu itu apa?" tanya Kai yang memperhatikan Tao yang dengan santainya bermain dengan beruang itu.

"Dia dulunya seekor panda dari kuil di China." Ujar Kris. "Nah! Masukan peliharaanmu!" ujar Kris yang seolah memerintah Kai.

Kai mendorong kecil peliharaannya kedalam mesin Kris.

"Tao, masuklah kedalam kamar saja. Gege masih ada urusan." Ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk. Setelah Kris mengecup bibir Tao, Tao bersenandung sambil berjalan.

Kai yang melihatnya sedikit kaget juga, pasalnya Kris mengecup bibir pemuda manis itu. bukankah Kris baru bilang kalau namja itu dulunya adalah…peliharaan Kris?

"Hei…kau.."

"Ya, aku mencium peliharaanku. Sekarang dia bukan peliharaan, dan bukan hewan. Dia manusia. Dan aku menyukainya." Jawab Kris yang tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kai.

"Apa…itu menyenangkan?" tanya Kai. Kris mengangguk.

"Kau bahkan akan sangat menyukai mencium peliharaanmu daripada mencium manusia asli nantinya setelah melihat peliharaanmu ini. Menurutku, mereka masih polos dan masih murni. Oh, jangan lupakan juga, mereka sangat manis." Ujar Kris. Kai mengangguk. Kai teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak ingin lupa kalau aku harus membayar jasamu, bukan?" tanya Kai. Kris mengangguk lalu mengambil cek itu.

"Kondisi peliharaanmu stabil, tidak cacat, tidak stress, dan tidak memiliki penyakit. Kau bagus sekali merawatnya." Ujar Kris yang sedang membaca data yang ada di computer monitor.

"Yah, aku sangat menyayangi hewan ini. Karena, dulunya aku pernah diselamatkan olehnya saat kebakaran besar dikebun binatang saat aku pentas di Australia." Ujar Kai. Kris mengangguk.

Tak lama, pintu mesin itu terbuka. Kris tersenyum dan mengambil selimut. Asap keluar perlahan dari mesin itu.

Kai mendekati pintu itu dan terkejut sekali melihat sesuatu yang ada disana.

Disana, terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Namja itu begitu manis dan..sempurna.

Dengan rambut hitamnya yang lebat, matanya yang besar dan bulat, juga terlihat berbinar indah, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya terlihat seksi dan berwarna pink merekah, lehernya mulus sekali. Tubuhnya langsing dan ramping. Tubuhnya terlihat tidak terlalu tinggi. Kulit langsat itu melapisi tubuh itu.

Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kai. Namja itu menatapi tubuhnya dan tersenyum riang.

"Kyungie…kemarilah.." panggil Kai perlahan. Namja itu menoleh dan menatap Kai. Namja manis dengan nama Kyungie itu berdiri perlahan. Kai sedikit merona melihat kesejatian milik namja manis itu. Kris mulai menutupi tubuh mungil Kyungie dengan selimut yang cukup tebal dan sangat panjang juga menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyungie.

"Jonginnie..~" panggilnya. Kai merasa begitu bahagia. Suaranya begitu indah.

Kai memeluk namja itu. aroma tubuhnya wangi sekali. Tubuhnya nyaman sekali untuk dipeluk.

"Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Kim Kyungsoo..kau akan menjadi milikku seorang.." bisik Kai. Kyungie hanya mengangguk. Kai melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kai lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Kris. Kris tersenyum lalu mematikan mesinnya.

.

.

.

AT KAISOO

.

.

Kai terlihat manja sekali memeluk Kyungsoo di pelukannya. Keduanya ada di Limousinne milik Kai yang mewah. Desain didalam sana begitu berkelas dan khas anak muda, namun tetap elegan. Benar-benar mencerminkan sosok Kai.

Kai memeluk erat tubuh Kyungienya dengan nyaman. Kyungie atau Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kai, dan tubuhnya ada didada Kai. Kai meletakkan kepalanya dikepala Kyungsoo. Kehangatan tubuh ini membuatnya mabuk dan kecanduan. Benar kata Kris, dia ketagihan pada tubuh peliharaannya yang berubah menjadi manusia ini.

"Milikku, kau milikku, milikku seorang.." bisik Kai yang terlihat memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma cherry yang menguar dari rambut Kyungsoo. Wajah manis Kyungsoo memerah malu.

"Jongin milikku, milikku.." bisiknya lalu semakin menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan hangat Kai yang begitu membuatnya nyaman.

Dia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini dipeluk Kai. Ketika masih menjadi beruang, dia hanyalah beruang yang mencintai tuannya dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sekarang berbeda, dia sudah bisa berbicara dengan tuannya. Dan mengatakan dengan tuannya kalau dia begitu mencintai sosok hangat tuannya yang bernama Kim Jongin ini.

Kai menatap mata hitam dan indah berbinar itu. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Kai.

Kai begitu menikmati setruman kecil lembut yang menyentuh ulu hatinya. Rasanya, begitu menyenangkan. Bibir namja didepannya ini begitu lembut dan sensual. Itu membuatnya mabuk akan pesona namja ini.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo. Itu membuatnya mengantuk.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Dia ingat bagaimana ketika dia diselamatkan oleh peliharaannya sendiri ketika dia masih berumur 15 tahun, dan dia sungguh berterima kasih.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang tiduran dipaha Kyungsoo.

Keduanya sedang ada dikamar Kai. Seluruh bawahan Kai kaget melihat tuan muda mereka membawa orang asing.

Kai tidak memiliki orangtua lagi. well, sebenarnya Kai adalah anak buangan dan anak asuh di panti asuhan. Hidupnya berubah ketika di umur 10 tahun, dia mengikuti sebuah lomba dan akhirnya menjadi artis dunia sekarang ini.

Kai beberapa kali disuapi buah anggur oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga terlihat senang sekali.

Dia bisa menyentuh tuannya, disentuh tuannya, memandang tuannya dengan cara yang berbeda, dan bisa menyampaikan betapa dia menyukai atau bahkan mencintai sosok Kai.

Bagi Kyungsoo pribadi, sosok Kai sebenarnya jauh dari kata tegar.

Dia hanya dipasang wajah tegar.

Kyungsoo tahu, sosok Kai begitu lemah, rapuh dan kesepian.

Sosok yang selalu sendirian. Sosok ini berusaha tegar. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Saranghae…" bisiknya. Kai tersenyum lalu menyambar bibir Kyungsoo.

""Nado.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kkk~!

Ayo mana KaiSoo shipper~ XD chap depan KaiSoo NC XDDDD ayo mana nih XDD *plakk*

Well, diriku jadi sibyuk *plakk* maksudnya sibuk XD akhir2 ini. Jadi harap maklum kalo banyak fic terbengkalai.

Oke, lets give review.

No flame, no bash, no siders, no plagiat ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Oh iya, alasan karena Rai gak update cepet adalah karena Rai ngebut nulis fic ^^.

Rai abis operasi mata, jadi gak bisa lama2 d depan laptop

Mian klo bnyk bgt typonya krn g ad waktu buat edit, baca ulang, dan juga mta suka perih. Tlong minta pengertiannya U.U

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang tiduran dipaha Kyungsoo.

Keduanya sedang ada dikamar Kai. Seluruh bawahan Kai kaget melihat tuan muda mereka membawa orang asing.

Kai tidak memiliki orangtua lagi. well, sebenarnya Kai adalah anak buangan dan anak asuh di panti asuhan. Hidupnya berubah ketika di umur 10 tahun, dia mengikuti sebuah lomba dan akhirnya menjadi artis dunia sekarang ini.

Kai beberapa kali disuapi buah anggur oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga terlihat senang sekali.

Dia bisa menyentuh tuannya, disentuh tuannya, memandang tuannya dengan cara yang berbeda, dan bisa menyampaikan betapa dia menyukai atau bahkan mencintai sosok Kai.

Bagi Kyungsoo pribadi, sosok Kai sebenarnya jauh dari kata tegar.

Dia hanya dipasang wajah tegar.

Kyungsoo tahu, sosok Kai begitu lemah, rapuh dan kesepian.

Sosok yang selalu sendirian. Sosok ini berusaha tegar. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Saranghae…" bisiknya. Kai tersenyum lalu menyambar bibir Kyungsoo.

""Nado.."

Kai mendepati wajah itu, memandang matanya dalam dengan penuh emosi. Kai mendorong tubuh itu lembut hingga terlentang sempurna.

Kai memperhatikan tubuh pahatan itu. Ah, sempurna! Tubuh polos tanpa sehalai benangpun yang mempertontonkan tubuh kecil ramping layaknya seorang yeoja, kulit putih mulus, nipple pink cerah agak coklat, perutnya yang rata dan mulus, dan oh, how a little! Kejantanannya kecil, pink sedikit coklat dan menggairahkan.

Wajahnya yang menatap Kai polos dengan mata besarnya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang menggairahkan berwarna pink merekah.

Ah, membuat sesuatu milik Kai bangun saja.

"Kyungie, sudahkah aku bilang padamu kalau kau begitu menggairahkan?" tanya Kai yang menjilat bibirnya. Membuat rona merah diwajah Kyungie, tapi Kyungie hanya terus memandang polos. Kyungie atau Kyungsoo hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku…akan membuatmu hangat selagi menunggu seluruh pakaian yang aku minta untukmu datang. Kita punya waktu yang cukup untuk menghangatkanmu." Ungkap Kai yang sedikit mendesah ditelinga Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mendesah.

Kai menatap dalam mata indah Kyungsoo yang hitam, berbinar indah dan polos sekali. Ya, Kai puas dengan hasil kerja Kris yang mengubah Kyungsoo menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan lembut Kai melumat bibir itu, sesekali Kai menyedot bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Kyungie atau Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan sesekali membalas perlakuan Kai. Kedua tangan Kai sudah menelusuri leher, tengkuk, dan tangannya yang nakal bahkan sudah bekerja menuju pusat kenikmatan Kyungsoo di dadanya. Nipple.

Kai memelintir, mencubit dan menekan-nekan nipple itu hingga akhirnya nipple mungil itu menegang sempurna.

"Euhm…ngh..~ Jong Inh~~ ah.." desah Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja Kai langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Kyungsoo. Seakan seperti menemukan goa baru, lidah Kai menelusuri goa manis Kyungsoo yang memabukkan. Mengabsen gigi putih dan rapi itu satu persatu, dan menjilati langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Euhmmm..ah..Jong Inh..~ ngh~ ahn…~ OUh~!" desah Kyungsoo yang merasakan kenikmatan ini pertama kali. Kai semakin merasakan sesuatu dibalik celananya mengeras.

Begitu pula Kyungsoo, dia juga merasakan kalau miliknya entah kenapa terasa berdiri perlahan.

Lidah Kai yang lihai bahkan sudah mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk ikut dalam permainannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah terhanyut hanya mengikuti Kai.

"Permainan akan dimulai.." bisik Kai sambil mendesah di telinga Kyungsoo yang membuat libido keduanya semakin memuncak drastic.

Ciuman Kai turun ke leher Kyungsoo.

Kai menjilati leher Kyungsoo dengan seduktif. Kai bahkan mengecup dan melumatnya, juga sesekali mengigitinya. Kai juga menggigit kecil hingga menimbulkan sebuah kissmark dileher Kyungsoo. Satu kissmark, dan Kai semakin semangat untuk menghiasi leher Kyungsoo miliknya ini dengan banyak kissmark darinya.

"Eung~ Jong In~Kai~~ ah..mnh..~" desah Kyungsoo erotis, dan tentu suara sexy Kyungsoo membuat Kai semakin merasa sempit juga libidonya memuncak beribu kali, dan rasa hatinya membuatnya terpacu untuk mendapatkan seutuhnya namja ini. SEUTUHNYA!

Kai turun menuju dada Kyungsoo yang mulai bidang dan meninggalkan kiss mark lagi disana. Mata Kai tertuju pada nipple Kyungsoo yang semakin membuatnya lapar.

Kai langsung menyerang nipple berwarna pink sedikit coklat itu dan langsung menyedotnya kencang. Kai juga menjilati tonjolan menggiurkan itu dan menggigitinya kecil.

"AH~~~ Jong In~ Eungh..~! ah~! NGH~!" desah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menikmatinya. Kyungsoo hanya semakin pasrah. Tubuhnya tidak memiliki lagi kekuatan. Tangan Kai sudah memelintir nipple yang satunya sedang yang satu lagi sudah mengelus lembut miliknya. Mata Kai menelusuri lekuk tubuh itu dan menjilati bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku semakin kelaparan Kyungie.." ucap Kai seduktif. Kepala Kai turun dan menjilati tubuh Kyungsoo. Dari bibir Kyungsoo, leher, bahu, dada dan sekarang turun diperut rata Kyungsoo.

"Ah…~ Khai..~ ngh..~ Jong…ah~! Ouh~!" desah Kyungsoo yang menggeliat tidak nyaman. 'Junior' Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dari tadi, dan kedua tangan Kai sudah memijat lembut 'junior' itu. Tentu saja Kai memijatnya lembut dan sedikit sensual. Dia ingin menggoda Kyungienya.

"Ah~! Mnh…Omo…ah Kai…ah~~" desah Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat libido Kai meningkat. Kai semakin mempercepat pijatan pada 'junior' Kyungsoo. Kai langsung melahap junior itu ketika merasakan milik Kyungsoo berkedut.

"AH..~! Jong In-ah..~! NGH~!" kepala Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng karna merasakan kenikmatan yang Kai berikan.

Kai menyedot bahkan sesekali menggigiti kecil milik Kyungsoo. Dan itu semakin memberikan sensai nikmat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Jo…Jong Inh..~ a..aku…Ngh~!"

CROT!

Terlambat. Sebelum Kyungsoo mengatakannya, Kyungsoo telah mencapai klimaks. Kai langsung menelan habis cairan kenikmatan itu tanpa sisa.

"Manis sekali, semanis kau." Puji Kai yang menikmati sisa dibibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya sedikit lelah dan merasakan sisa kenikmatan ketika selesai klimaks.

Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat kecil mencari posisi nyaman.

Kai yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu pasrah malah membuatnya semakin sesak.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." Bisik Kai lalu menaikan kedua kaki Kyungsoo kebahu tegap Kai. Kai langsung menyerang bibir itu lagi. kali ini, Kai lebih melumatnya dan lebih ganas.

Suara kecipak saliva bahkan terdengar. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, satu jari Kai sudah masuk kesana.

2 dan akhirnya 3 jari sekaligus, dan Kyungsoo langsung menjerit.

AARRGHH….! Jong In..! lepaskan, hiks..appo…hiks…aargh.." bisik Kyungsoo kesakitan. Kai tidak memperdulikannya dan mengulum telinga Kyungsoo, Kai juga memijat kembali 'junior' Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dan berhasil, Kyungsoo tak lagi merintih sakit.

Kai segera mengambil gagball didekatnya dan memasangkannya ke mulut Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo melimau gagball itu.

Kai langsung menyerang nipple Kyungsoo untuk membuat Kyungienya ini merasa nikmat.

Kai mulai menggerakkan jarinya secara zig zag. Ugh, ternyata 'hole' milik namja manisnya ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Hangat, dan lembut. Jarinya saja sudah dilumat dengan 'hole' sempit milik hyungnya itu.

"Ungh…Mnh…" desah Kyungsoo dibalik lumatan gagball milik Kai ini. Kai tahu, dia telah berhasil menyentuh sweet spot milik Kyungsoo, Kai juga tahu pekerjaannya sukses. Kai langsung mencabut jarinya. Dan Kai bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, namun tertahan dengan Gagball dimulutnya yang membuatnya tidak berhenti melumat.

"Jangan kecewa, Kyungie..akan aku bawa kau melayang." Ucap Kai dengan smirk khas miliknya. Kai memposisikan miliknya didepan 'hole' Kyungsoo. Kai tak lupa melepaskan gagball dari Kyungsoo. Kai ingin mendengar erangan, dan desahan Kyungsoo karena persetubuhan mereka ini.

Saat ujungnya masuk, Kyungsoo langsung membelakkan matanya.

"AARRGHHH…! Jong In…! keluarkan..A..aish..!..appo..appo..appo…." ucap Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan air matanya. Kai hanya mengecup air mata itu dan menghapusnya.

"Sssshh…uljimayo baby…kau akan menyukainya nanti..uljima, ne?" tanya Kai yang mengecup wajah Kyungsoo dan memijat dengan cukup cepat milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai tenang.

Kai semakin memasukkan miliknya hingga tertanam seutuhnya.

Kai mendiamkan sebentar miliknya untuk menyesuaikan miliknya yang berukuran jumbo size itu di 'hole' sempit milik Do.

Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan 'hole' Do hyungnya yang begitu sensual. Kejantanannya terasa benar-benar dimanjakan dengan goa hangat yang menyenangkan itu.

Setelah cukup, Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lembut.

"Haah…hah..baby..you are so tight..ugh..i like it…" racau Kai yang merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri. Miliknya seperti diremas dengan sesuatu yang sangat ketat.

"Mnh…~ Jong..ah~ ngh~~" desah Kyungsoo yang memeluk Kai. Kyungsoo juga merasakan ada kenikmatan dibalik kesakitan dibawah sana. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara daging yang bergesekkan dan suara detak jantung keduanya. Bagaikan melodi indah.

Kai semakin mempercepat tempo in outnya dan semakin menghujam sweet spot Kyungsoo.

"Ugh..Jong In-ah~ ini…ah~ sangat nikmat..oh…ngh..~~~" desah Kyungsoo. Kai juga semakin semangat lagi membuat namjanya ini meracau.

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?" tanya Kai sambil menyeringai. Kai bahkan semakin menusukkan miliknya demi merasakan kehangatan ditubuh hyungnya. Tangan kanan Kai bahkan sudah memijat milik Do hyungnya dan tangan sebelahnya lagi sudah meremas bahkan menampar kecil bongkahan seksi bokong milik Do hyungnya.

Bukan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan oleh tamparan Kai, tapi tamparan yang membuatnya semakin terangsang.

"Ahs…yeah hyung…sshh…oh..yeah…ah..fuck..ini..oh…sshh" desah Kai yang merasakan kenikmatan ketika menyetubuhi namja manis ini. Kata-kata kotor sudah mengalir karena merasakan kenikmatan berlebihan ini akibat tubuh namja dibawahnya.

Tempat tidur yang mereka gunakan sudah berdecit lumayan kuat menandakan betapa 'hebat'nya permainan disana.

"A..A..Jong in..aku akan..keluar…" racau Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati permainan Kai yang cukup liar menurutnya.

"Sssh…a..aku juga. Bersama, chagiya." Ucap Kai yang langsung mengubah kembali posisi mereka menjadi Do yang berbalik dan langsung bertemu dengan Kai.

CROOOTT…!

Keduanya telah mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

Kai memuntahkan cairan klimaksnya ditubuh Kyungsoo, sisanya bahkan mengalir keluar.

Sementara cairan Kyungsoo membanjiri perut Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung berbaring, Kai sudah mencabut miliknya dari Kyungsoonya.

"Ah, kau sungguh menggairahkan. Saranghae, baby." Bisik Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai terlelap. Kai tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang lain, seorang namja tinggi terlihat sedang meminum kopi miliknya sambil menatap namja yang sedang mandi.

Tempat tidur miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan kamar mandi. Dan kamar mandinya juga tidak terlalu transparan. Namun sukses memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh namja didalam sana.

Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu sedang menonton tv sambil menunggu namja dikamar mandi selesai mandi.

Chanyeol hanya menggunakan blus biru yang kancingnya terlepas semua dan mempertontonkan otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk bagus, juga dada bidangnya yang penuh bercak darah namjanya.

Celana panjang miliknya juga sedikit merosot dan nyaris mempertontonkan miliknya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja dengan hotpants putih, blus putih yang tidak terkancing seluruhnya hingga mempertontonkan dadanya, dan perutnya yang rata dan sexy. Namun penuh dengan bercak merah tak terhingga perbuatan namja bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Yeoll~ dingin~" ucap namja manis yang diberi nama Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat agar mendekat.

Baekhyun mendekat dengan berjalan sedikit tertatih dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lama.

"Aku akan membuatmu hangat lagi seperti semalam." Ungkap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai dan membuat Baekhyun merona manis dengan wajah polosnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

NEXT NC IS BAEKYEOL!

Ayo! Mana shippernya! Cepet review klo mau saya lanjut XD *pletak

No bacot again. Just review.

No flame, no bash, no SIDERS AND AND NO PLAGIAT *jilat samurai


	6. Chapter 6

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Oh iya, alasan karena Rai gak update cepet adalah karena Rai ngebut nulis fic ^^.

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Ditempat yang lain, seorang namja tinggi terlihat sedang meminum kopi miliknya sambil menatap namja yang sedang mandi.

Tempat tidur miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan kamar mandi. Dan kamar mandinya juga tidak terlalu transparan. Namun sukses memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh namja didalam sana.

Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu sedang menonton tv sambil menunggu namja dikamar mandi selesai mandi.

Chanyeol hanya menggunakan blus biru yang kancingnya terlepas semua dan mempertontonkan otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk bagus, juga dada bidangnya yang penuh bercak darah namjanya.

Celana panjang miliknya juga sedikit merosot dan nyaris mempertontonkan miliknya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja dengan hotpants putih, blus putih yang tidak terkancing seluruhnya hingga mempertontonkan dadanya, dan perutnya yang rata dan sexy. Namun penuh dengan bercak merah tak terhingga perbuatan namja bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Yeoll~ dingin~" ucap namja manis yang diberi nama Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat agar mendekat.

Baekhyun mendekat dengan berjalan sedikit tertatih dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lama.

"Aku akan membuatmu hangat lagi seperti semalam." Ungkap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai dan membuat Baekhyun merona manis dengan wajah polosnya.

"Euhm? Hangat lagi~?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol kecanduan dengan bibir manis Baekhyun yang akan melarikan dirinya kerumah sakit akibat diabetes.

"Uhmp~ mnh~…ahs~" desah Baekkie. Baekkie mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan itu memudahkan Chanyeol untuk semakin mempererat pelukannya. Suasana di sana terasa sangat panas dan semakin membuat keduanya semakin bernafsu.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekkie.

Hembusan dan jilatan tidak pernah lepas dari tindakan Chanyeol tiap inchi dari leher namja manisnya. Baekkie juga ikut basah akibat saliva Chanyeol yang mengalir gelid an nikmat dilehernya.

"Ungh..~ Yheol…a~" desah Baekkie sensual. Dan itu semakin menambah nafsunya memuncak.

Kecup, jilat, gigit dan lumat tidak pernah Chanyeol hentikan. Tanda kemerehan di leher Baekkie semakin banyak.

"Ngh~ Yheolll…~ apa…Uhm~ yang kau lakukhan….~ Ah~~~" desah Baekkie yang semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa 'junior'nya sempit.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerilya untuk membuka handuk kimono milik Baekkie. Karna Chanyeol yang tidak tahan, dia langsung merobek pakaian itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Kini, tubuh Baekhyun atau Baekkie ini sudah topless. Dan itu membuatnya semakin bergairah ketika melihat 2 tonjolan pink kecoklatan itu terhidang di depan matanya layaknya sebuah hidangan sedap di saat seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang kelaparan.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekkie dan membuat Baekkie ada dibawahnya.

"Ha..Chan..Yheol..~ ungh~" desah Baekkie yang semakin membuat Chanyeol terangsang.

Dengan segera, Chanyeol langsung menyerang nipple Baekkie yang sebelah kanan, sementara yang sebelah kiri dimanjakan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang lihai. Jangan kira, hanya karena Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan siapapun (kecuali pertama ini dengan Baekkie), dia tidak bisa memanjakan partnernya. Dia sudah sering menonton video yadong dari Kyuhyun. Salah satu peneliti yang cukup terkenal dan berteman baik dengan Kris dan dirinya.

Dan itu membuatnya tanpa di sadari, jadi menghapalnya di otaknya.

"Uh….~ ah~ the…terus…Ang~ mnh..~" desah Baekkie. Dengan jahil dan lihainya, Chanyeol menjilati dan menyedot kencang nipple itu. Tak jarang, Chanyeol bahkan menggiti kecil nipple Baekkie. Puas dengan yang sudah dilakukannya, Chanyeol langsung berganti dengan sebelah kiri yang tidak puas hanya dengan tangan.

"Kau 'berdiri' dengan cepat sekali ternyata,Baekkie chagiya. Tapi..ini belum seberapa.." bisik Chanyeol yang langsung menjilati telinga Baekkie.

"Ang…~? Yheol..~" desah Baekkie yang kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam bahu Chanyeol cukup erat. Tubuh Chanyeol turun dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang berdiri tegak itu.

"Mungil sekali..dan sangat menggoda…selalu membuatku kelaparan" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menjilati kesejatian itu. Dari ujung hingga ke pangkal.

"AH~! AAngh~! Mnh~" desah Baekkie yang reflek langsung berusaha menaikan pinggulnya. Seolah meminta dengan Chanyeol agar kejantanannya segera di masukkan karena rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

"Sabar sayang…aku masih ingin menjilatinya dulu…" ucap Chanyeol yang semakin menjilati ujung kesejatian Baekkie yang berwarna merah dan sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya. Chanyeol melihat sekilas dan melihat kalau Baekkie mulai mengeluarkan setetes air matanya karna merasa begitu frustasi dan ingin semua ini segera selesai.

Karna merasa tak tega, Chanyeol akhirnya langsung melahap junior Baekkie yang mungil 1 atau 2x lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"AH~~~" desahan lega langsung menghiasi ruangan itu.

Chanyeol menaik turunkan kepalanya secara teratur dengan tempo yang pas.

Dan kedua tangannya mulai membuka pakaiannya dan celananya.

Baekkie menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya seolah dia ingin lebih kuat dan lebih cepat lagi.

Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol menyanggupinya.

Chanyeol langsung mengulum puncak dari kejantanan Baekkie. Diam sebentar dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyedotnya sekuat tenaga. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat batang kesejatian Baekkie.

"AARRGHH~ omo..~! ya..tuhan…ini nikmat sekali…ahg~ more~ more~" pinta Baekkie dengan suara manja dan berkesan sedikit nakalnya. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol semakin menguatkan genggaman kedua tangannya di batang kesejatian Baekkie. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk menjilati 'lubang' pada puncak 'kepala' dari kesejatian Baekkie. Bahkan Chanyeol juga tidak segan untuk menyedotnya.

"Yheollie-ahhhh~ aku..mau..ang~ pipis~" ucap Baekkie polos. Chanyeol tahu, Baekkie akan klimaks. Segera saja Chanyeol semakin menyedotnya semakin kuat hingga…

CROOT…!

Klimaks dari Baekkie yang pertama.

Baekkie menikmati saat kenikmatan itu masih terasa. Aliran cairan cinta itu mengalir dan melapisi kesejatian Baekkie yang sudah mulai lemas. Dan dengan senang hati, Chanyeol menjilatinya. Dan itu kembali membangunkan sang 'junior'.

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua kaki Baekkie di bahunya, dan Chanyeol langsung mengambil sisa klimaks Baekkie dan melapisi jarinya.

1 jari, Baekhyun masih tidak apa-apa karna mungkin saking begitu terangsangnya, dia tidak merasakan kalau satu jari sudah berhasil masuk pada 'hole' kenikmatan miliknya yang berwarna pink cerah. 2 jari, Baekkie menjerit.

"AAARRGHH! Hentikan! Keluarkan~! Appoyo…~! Hiks…" erang Baekkie yang berusaha berontak tapi percuma karna sudah tidak memiliki tenaga.

3 jari telah berhasil masuk. Chanyeol terpejam menikmati sensasi hangat dan pijatan kuat dijarinya. Ugh, sabar junior, kau akan segera hangat. Itulah pikir Chanyeol. Sial, padahal sudah dimasuki, dan cukup sering juga, tetapi tetap sempit.

"AAARRRGHH~!" pekik Baekkie kesakitan. Chanyeol mendiamkan untuk sementara ketiga jarinya agar Baekkie terbiasa.

Setelah agak lama, Chanyeol mulai memainkan jarinya dan bergerak-gerak di dalamnya berbentuk zig zag agar sedikit melonggar.

"Appo…appo…ugh..appo…hiks…appoyo.." tangis Baekkie. Tapi maaf, Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Nafsu yang begitu besar telah membuat akal sehatnya hilang. Yang ada hanyalah nafsunya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan ketiga jarinya. Terdengar desahan lega dari Baekkie.

Chanyeol mulai mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah mulai tegang dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan 'hole' Baekkie.

Baekkie mulai hampir memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol segera memasukkan ujung dari kejantanannya, dan itu seketika membuat Baekkie menjerit.

"AARRGGHH! Keluarkan! Appoyo! Jebal, Yeol..~..hiks.." tangis Baekkie. Chanyeol begitu menikmatinya. Hangat, sempit dan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Chanyeol yang semakin diliputi nafus langsung menghentakan pinggulnya hingga tertanam sempurna.

"AARRGHHH!" pekik Baekkie pilu.

Chanyeol mendiamkan untuk sementara. Setelah dirasa, kalau Baekkie sudah mulai merasa tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol mulai bergerak secara perlahan.

Awalnya terasa begitu sakit untuk Baekkie, namun lama kelamaan, Baekkie mulai menyukainya.

"Ah…terush~! Lebih dalam..Ngh~!" desah Baekkie. Seprai disana sudah hancur lagi entah yang keberapa karena Baekkie begitu dalam, tenggelam dalam lautan kenikmatan akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Yeah…oh yeah..Baekkie chagiya…ugh…sshh.." desah juga Chanyeol yang begitu menikmati tubuh polos Baekkie.

"Aish…a..aku ingin keluar…" ucap Baekkie lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga…kita keluarkan bersama, ne? chagiya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Lama dan akhirnya.

CROOOOOTTT!

CROOOOOOOTTTTT!

Dan seketika itulah, cairan cinta kembali membanjiri keduanya.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil tempat di samping Hyukkie. Keduanya tertidur karena lelah.

"Wah, bidadariku ketiduran." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mulai bersiap ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop hitam kesayangannya. Seringai tercetak jelas dibibirnya. Kris baru saja mengecek saldo, dan uang dari Kai benar-benar luar biasa.

Kris langsung membuka situs Black Market langganannya. Pikirannya begitu fokus.

Tubuh namja manis disampingnya sedang menonton, dan dia menonton acara hewan.

Wah, ada yang ingin memakai jasa miliknya. Kris segera mengirim nomor ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Kris mengangkatnya dan langsung membuka suaranya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kris. Tao melirik dan menatap polos. Kris mendekati Tao dan mengecup bibir itu. membuat wajah Tao merona dan menonton kembali.

Kris menyeringai.

"Aku Kim Joon Myeon yang meminta nomor ponselmu di Black Market." Ucap suara namja disebrang sana. Kris mengangguk.

"Ahh…aku tahu. Lalu? Apa kau ingin berbisnis denganku?" tanya Kris dengan seringainya.

"Ya, dan aku akan datang nanti malam jam 8. Baiklah, itu saja. Terima kasih." Ucap namja itu lalu mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Kris.

Kris menyeringai. Tak lama, dia dikagetkan dengan Tao yang menangis.

"Waeyo Taozi? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk.

"Orang itu jahat. Padahal, beruang yang direkamnya mengatakan jangan rekam aku, tapi masih saja..hiks.." ucap Tao. Kris diam.

Apa kemampuan mesinnya lebih hebat lagi?

Apa mungkin, hewan yang dia rubah masih bisa mengerti bahasa hewan? Apa Tao hanya menggunakan perasaan?

"Sudahlah, little honey, jangan menangis lagi, ne?" tanya Kris lalu mengecup bibir Tao pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

GKGKGKGKGJ~!

Berhasil nyeleseiin ff ini XD

Next chap : SuLay and HunHan :D

Give me review. No flame, no bash, no SIDERS and no plagiat ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Oh iya, alasan karena Rai gak update cepet adalah karena Rai ngebut nulis fic ^^.

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Kris tengah ada diruang kerja miliknya. Matanya tengah menatap cairan yang akan dia siapkan untuk kliennya.

"Tidak ada kemampuan special yang aku masukan ke cairanku? Kenapa Tao tetap bisa mengerti bahasa hewan? Aneh." Ucap Kris. Kris meletakkan cairan itu dan sedikit mengecek mesinnya. Mungkin ada kekurangan.

Tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Kris mengangkat ponselnya dan menemukan nama kliennya.

"Hn?" tanya Kris. Kris sedang menyemprotkan sedikit oli di mesinnya.

"**Ini aku Joon Myeon. Aku sudah didepan rumahmu**." Ucapnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Jawab Kris dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho.

Aish, harusnya sesekali Kris memang harus bersantai didepan TV atau sering membaca koran.

Dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang yang mendatanginya adalah seorang Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan. Dia adalah Menteri termuda di umur 21 tahun. Sangat berbakat dan cerdas.

Tampan, kaya raya, dan baik hati. Tapi siapa sangka, setelah menginterogasinya, Kris mengetahui kalau dia adalah pelanggan setia Black Market yang illegal. Cukup banyak barang yang pernah dibelinya disana. DAN SEMUANYA ILLEGAL!

Mulai dari peninggalan dunia yang dicuri oleh salah satu pencuri terbaik dari Black Market seperti Dark Diamond, White Cat, bahkan kemarin dia sepakat ingin membeli lukisan Leonardo da Vinci. Sayangnya batal.

Dan dia pernah membeli hewan langka. Tak banyak. Ada beberapa hasil modifikasi. Salah satu yang termahal adalah Unicorn. Untuk yang ini, peneliti yang bekerja untuk Black Marketlah yang membuatnya.

Suho mengatakan kalau kuda Unicorn miliknya adalah kuda jenis _**Breyer**_ dengan warna putih bersih. Dan dikepalanya, ditanamam tanduk.

Tanduk itu ada tulang asli milik induk kuda itu.

Tanduk itu diukir dan dibentuk dengan bagus dan teliti. Setelah selesai, kuda itu dibius dan dioperasi. Ditanam dibatok kepala di kuda, dan mengoperasikannya. Dan berhasil.

Kuda itu begitu mahal, dan Suho tidak mau memberitahukannya. Namun Kris yakin, harganya benar-benar tidak main-main. Karena, tanduk itu bila patah, akan tumbuh lagi. Sepertinya benar-benar dimodifikasi dengan baik.

Dan Kris yakin, ditanduknya, atau mungkin dibagian sum sum tulang, dimasukkan sesuatu agar bisa bekerja sama dengan tubuh kuda itu. Genius! Kris akui karya yang ini bukan main-main. Mungkin harga kuda ini sama saja kau membeli dua buah Ferrari dengan imingan kata _**limited edition**_. Mahal, indah dan begitu mewah. Sama halnya dengan Unicorn.

Dan disinilah Kris. Bersama Suho diruang Laboratoriumnya. Kris sedikit memijat pelipisnya.

Dia memang kagum dengan Unicorn itu, tapi tahukah?

SUHO MEMINTA KRIS MERUBAH UNICORN ITU MENJADI MANUSIA!

"Kau gila." Ucap Kris. Suho tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Ucap Suho dengan senyum angelicnya. Kris menatap kuda yang tadi baru saja diantar dengan bawahannya.

"Kau tak takut papparazi mengambil gambarmu? Kau menteri, kawan." Ucap Kris yang mengelus tanduk si Unicorn yang diam saja.

"Aku bisa memerintahkan bawahanku membunuhnya." Ucap Suho dingin. Dia menatap Unicorn miliknya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kris. Suho tersenyum.

"Lay."

"Nama yang bagus."

"KRIS-GE~" sebuah suara memanggil Kris. Kris berbalik dan menemukan namja manis yang berlari dan langsung melompat dan memeluk Kris dengan manja. Kris tersenyum. "Apa yang gege lakukan disini~?" tanya Tao dengan nada manja dan wajah poutnya. Kris mengecup bibir mungil itu kilat dan tersenyum menatap rona merah dipipi Tao.

"Gege akan merubah seekor kuda. Kau duduk diam, ne?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk riang. Tao menatap kuda itu dan tersenyum.

"Uwa~ neomo kyeo~" ucap Tao dan langsung memeluk kuda itu. Tao mengelus rambut kuda dilehernya dan tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. "Namaku Tao" ucapnya. Kuda itu sedikit bergerak namun terlihat bersahabat dengan Tao.

"Salam kenal Yixing~" ucap Tao. Suho mengernyit.

"Hum? Yixing? Namanya Lay. Bukan Yixing." Ucap Suho. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aniyo~ dia bilang nama aslinya Yixing. Kau yang merubah namanya jadi Lay. Dasar jahat!" ucap Tao dengan pout wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Tao-er, kau duduk ne?" ucap Kris. Tao masih mempoutkan wajahnya namun mengangguk dan duduk disofa ruangan laboratorium Kris.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa dia memanggil Unicornku dengan sebutan Yixing?" tanya Suho. Kris tersenyum.

"Tao adalah seekor Panda dari Kuil China yang aku rubah menjadi manusia. Kemampuan hewaninya masih tertinggal. Dia mengerti ucapan hewan." Ucap Kris. Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau Lay bernama asli Yixing?" tanya Suho pada Tao. Tao mengangguk cepat. Kris menggeleng kecil.

"Sudahlah. Alatnya sudah siap." Ucap Kris. Kris memasukkan hewan itu kedalam mesinnya dan memasukkan cairannya. Agak banyak karena ukuran kuda Unicorn cukup besar.

Suho duduk sambil membaca majalah yang ada disana, sedangkan Tao bergelayutan manja pada Kris.

Tak lama, mesin itu berhasil merubah hewan didalamnya. Kris segera membuka mesin itu dan Suho mengikutinya.

Deg-deggan, pastinya.

Tak lama, Suho bisa menatap namja manis yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Dia berdiri membelakangi Suho.

Namja itu begitu anggun. Bagaikan ukiran dewa. Tubuhnya kurus dengan kulit langsatnya yang menggoda. Matanya sedikit sipit, tajam namun anggun sekali. Rambutnya lurus berwarna coklat gelap. Bibirnya tipis berwarna pink lembut. Pipinya agak tirus, namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik. Hidung mancungnya menambah kesempurnaan lekukan wajah alami itu.

Mata tajam nan anggun itu menatap Suho. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi Suho.

"Nama asliku Yixing." Ucapnya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu indah ditelinga Suho.

"Aku tahu Lay…" ucap Suho. Lay atau Yixing ini menghadap Suho. Tanduk unicorn miliknya tak ada lagi dikepalanya dan sudah ada ditangannya.

"Manusia begitu kejam. Menanamkan tanduk ibuku pada kepalaku. Tak tahukah kalian kalau diawal-awal mereka menanamkan tanduk ini padaku, aku tak bisa bergerak dan pusing?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam dan tenang. Suho masih terpesona dengan sosoknya.

"Aku juga bersalah. Akulah yang memesan Unicorn dari mereka." Ucapnya. Lay sedikit menahan kesal.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Lay. Suho menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Keduanya diam. Lay tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Suho.

"Terima kasih mau merubahku menjadi manusia. Aku bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang." Ucap Lay. Suho mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kris kini tengah menikmati istirhatnya bersama Tao. Kris sedang senang sekarang. Uang yang dia terima dari Suho tidak sedikit. Banyak sekali. Sama seperti Kai yang memberinya uang yang cukup banyak.

Tak lama, Sehun dan Luhan mendekati Kris.

"Kris-hyung! Kau harus lihat ini! Hosh..hosh..hosh.." ucap Sehun. Keduanya terlihat habis berlari. Kris bisa tebak, sepertinya keduanya dari hotel.

Sehun mencuri remote tv dari Kris dan langsung mengganti saluran yang tadinya akan ditonton Kris. Sedangkan Tao dan Luhan sedang bermain. Sepertinya saling kangen. Itu wajar, bukan?

"**Kami dari pihak SM selaku penyelenggara konferensi pers ini akan membuat berita pengumuman tak terduga."** Ucap sekertaris Soo Man.

Kris menatap tajam tvnya saat itu.

"**Kami beritakan bahwa Kris, professor kami berhenti bekerja pada kami. Sebenarnya sudah agak lama, namun kami baru mengkonfirmasikannya hari ini.**" Ucap Soo Man. Kris masih menatap tvnya.

"**Tetapi, kami sudah memutuskan untuk mencari pengganti baru. Namun kami belum menemukannya**." ucap Soo Man.

"**Kris menghianati kami.**" Ucap Soo Man lagi.

Kris yang menonton membelakkan matanya.

"**Ya, dia menghianati kami. Kami akan menuntut uang tebusan.**" Ucap Soo Man disebrang sana.

Kemarahan Kris memuncak.

"**Aku bahkan dihajar dengan Chanyeol yang juga menghianati kami. Untung saja aku tak melaporkan ke polisi karena mereka adalah dua orang kebangganku dulu**." Ucap Soo Man disana. Kris mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"**Kami mengkonfirmasikan pada dunia, Kris dan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari SM.**"

PIK

Tv itu dimatikan oleh Kris.

RRTTTT…RRTTTT…

Ponsel kris berdering. Telepon masuk dari Chanyeol sepertinya. Dan benar. Kris mengangkatnya.

"_**Kris, sepertinya kita akan membalas ucapan Soo Man.**_" Ucap Chanyeol disebrang sana. Kris menyeringai.

"Baiklah, telepon pers dan kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers didepan public, lokasinya dirumahku. Undang kepala NASA dan FBI perwakilan Amerika yang tinggal di Korea. Panggil kepala menteri militer. Aku akan mengenalkan penemuanku." Ucap Kris dengan seringaiannya.

"_**Ah, kau memang hebat. Kita akan menangkan pertarungan dari Lee Soo Man.**_" Ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Kris terlihat ramai. Pers sudah sibuk dengan persiapannya. NASA, FBI, dan Menteri militer Korea Selatan hadir disana.

Kris dan Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan setelan jas miliknya.

Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao ada dikamar atas.

Tak lama, Kris dan Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu. Suara blitz kamera terdengar nyaring dan saling bersahutan. Seolah seperti manusia yang berbicara bersahutan.

Kris duduk dan mengangkat tangannya agar tenang.

"**Pertama, kami memanggil kalian disini untuk meluruskan klarifikasi tentang Soo Man. Dia salah besar tentang kami.**" Ucap Kris. Kris tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "**Kami bukan menghianati, tetapi kami bosan diperbudak dengan gaji sedikit. Kami memutuskan keluar untuk mencari jalan kami yang baru.**" Tambah Kris. Chanyeol menatap kamera.

"**Ne, seperti yang dibicarakan dengan Kris, kami memang keluar karena bosan dengan cara Soo Man memimpin. Kami menuntut kenaikan gaji dulu, tapi selalu dianggap hanya angin lewat**." Ucap Chanyeol.

"**Dan soal tuntutan, kami bisa saja menuntut Soo Man tentang tindakan perbudakan.**" Ucap Chanyeol. Dia menyeringai. Dan membuat beberapa wartawan wanita meleleh.

Sesorang mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya. Kris mempersilahkannya.

"**Bisakah kami tahu, mengapa anda mengundang kepala NASA, FBI dan menteri? Apa yang anda ingin perlihatkan?**" tanya wartawan wanita itu. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"**Aku akan memperkenalkan penemuan terbaru milikku.**" Kris tersenyum. Kris menarik tirai dibelakangnya dan memperlihatkan mesin terbaik miliknya.

"**Aku perkenalkan, Doll8976.**" Ucap Kris.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yak! Siap2 kejutan di chap depan XD

Oke, no bacotlah. Just review ^^

No flame, no bash, no siders, no plagiat ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Oh iya, alasan karena Rai gak update cepet adalah karena Rai ngebut nulis fic ^^.

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

"**Bisakah kami tahu, mengapa anda mengundang kepala NASA, FBI dan menteri? Apa yang anda ingin perlihatkan?**" tanya wartawan wanita itu. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"**Aku akan memperkenalkan penemuan terbaru milikku.**" Kris tersenyum. Kris menarik tirai dibelakangnya dan memperlihatkan mesin terbaik miliknya.

"**Aku perkenalkan, Doll8976.**" Ucap Kris.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terpesona melihat sebuah alat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Bentuknya mirip seperti kubus ukuran besar. Semuanya kagum melihatnya.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeol mempersilahkannya.

"**Apa guna alat itu, tuan Kris?"**

"**Guna alat ini adalah, untuk mengubah seekor hewan untuk menjadi seorang manusia."** Ucap Kris. Semua yang ada disana terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah konferensi per situ, Kris semakin di hujani uang dan kerja sama. Chanyeol tentu saja dapat bagian. Hasilnya dibagi dua. Keduanya sama-sama untuk.

Dan pihak Soo Man dinyatakan kalah akibat liciknya Kris.

Mungkin betul kata orang..

Orang bodoh bisa dibodohi dengan orang yang pintar, orang pintar akan mudah ditipu dengan orang yang jenius, namun orang yang jenius akan kalah dengan orang yang licik dan jenius.

Percaya atau tidak, sudah terjadi pada Soo Man.

Saat ini, Kris sedang bersantai bersama Tao. Sambil sesekali, Kris melumat bibir manis panda yang berubah menjadi manusia karenanya. Atau sesekali, Tao bermanja ria dengannya.

Kris semakin menyukai sosok Tao yang polos dan hangat.

"Gege~" panggil Tao. Kris menoleh dan dengan cepat, Tao mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kris. Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Waeyo, Baby? Hum?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam Tao. Tao tersenyum lucu.

"Tao sayang gege~" ucapnya dengan aegyo yang di ajarkan Sehun dan Luhan. Cih, kalau saja kemarin malam Tao tidak mengeluh sedang merasa tidak nyaman, sudah dia buat mendesah sekarang juga panda kecil ini.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Tao." ucap Kris dan mencium bibir dan pipi Tao.

"Ge~ apa selamanya aku akan tetap menjadi manusia?" tanya Tao. Kris memeluk erat Tao.

"Tentu saja sayang, kenapa berpikir begitu, hum?" tanya Kris sembari menghirup aroma rambut Tao yang memabukkannya.

"Aniyo~. Ne, sebenarnya nama Tao itu pemberian biksu loh. Dia ingin memberikan nama Tao padaku karena dia memiliki cucu yang juga bernama Tao~" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Kris mengecup bibir Tao.

"Tapi, aku yakin Tao yang ini lebih indah, cantik dan manis." Ucap Kris hingga membuat rona merah dipipi Tao.

.

.

.

.

Malam begitu dingin, Kris terlihat sedang menikmati sebuah film bersama Tao di kamarnya. Minggu lalu, Sehun dengan nekat membawa Luhan kembali ke Kanada untuk dikenalkan dengan orangtuanya.

"Uhm~ dingin~" bisik Tao Kris merapatkan pelukannya dan semakin menyelimuti Tao. Tao juga dengan menjanya bersandar pada Kris. Keduanya menonton film dengan genre Mystery sambil menikmati popcorn.

Tao menatap Kris dan tersenyum perlahan lalu mengecup pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum.

"Waeyo sayang? Hum?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mengecup dahi Tao. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aniyo~ Tao sayang sekali dengan gege." Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak polos ini.

"Tentu saja gege menyayangimu. Kau milik gege, dan gege milikmu. Araachi?" tanya Kris Tao mengangguk dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kris yang lebih besar darinya.

Filmnya tidak seram, tapi musiknya memang sedikit menusuk rasa ngeri. Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kris tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kris terlihat bangun lebih awal. Kris turun menuju laboratoriumnya tanpa membangunkan makhluk polos yang sedang tertidur bagaikan malaikat yang kelelahan karena bermain di surga.

Kris terlihat menyiapkan terlebih dahulu sarapan untuk Tao. Dua potong roti isi dan segelas susu coklat kesukaannya.

Setelah selesai, Kris meletakkan nampannya didekat tempat tidur Tao dan meletakkan surat. Setelahnya, kris langsung pergi untuk segera memulai kembali pekerjaannya.

.

.

Kini, Kris terlihat sedang berusaha meneliti sesuatu. Kris hanya menghela nafas berat.

Kris ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang unik. Dia ingin, membuat sebuah obat, di mana bila seorang pria, oke bisa dibilang gay. Dia memiliki pasangan, dan dia ingin memiliki rahim, maka ketika meminum obat ini, dia bisa memiliki rahim.

Sayangnya, ada sedikit efeknya. Efeknya adalah, si pria bisa mati karena menahan sakitnya yang luar biasa.

Rahim, memang sudah dimodifikasi hanya untuk perempuan. Karena perempuan memiliki pinggul yang sesuai. Inilah yang harus dipecahkan dengan Kris. Sampai detik ini, dia belum menemukan yang pas.

Sekali lagi, Kris coba mencampurkan bahan lain, hasilnya semakin tidak karuan. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kris mendekati sofa diruangan itu dan duduk sejenak. Kris menghela nafas. Matanya menatap mesin buatannya yang bersejarah. Kris tersenyum.

Banyak penghargaan yang dia raih karena benda ini.

RRRTTT…RRRTTT..

Kris mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya langsung.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"**Hei bro, wassup!**" Kris memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"**Aniyo, Baekkie merengek ingin bertemu dengan Tao. Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku juga bosan dengan harus terus membantu pembuatan film, dan perekaman hewan-hewan langka. Refresing di kebun binatang, bagaimana?**" tanya Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh juga. Lebih baik daripada dia hanya berkurung dirumah saja. Kalau melihat hewan-hewan, mungkin dia akan lebih relaks. Kau jemput kami, ne?" tanya Kris.

"**Tentu saja. Kami akan bersiap dulu. Bye.**"

CLICK!

Sambungan itu terputus. Kris tersenyum dan membereskan laboratoriumnya. Setelah selesai, Kris pergi dari laboratoriumnya menuju Tao.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya berada dalam satu mobil. Kris dan Chanyeol didepan, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Tao di belakang. Keduanya berbicara, sesekali bercanda ringan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar saling merindukan.

"Kau lihat mereka? Seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu lagi." ucap Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum.

Setelah sampai dan memarkirkannya, mereka empat langsung masuk kesana dengan menggandeng pasangan masing-masing.

Baekhyun tertawa riang bersama Tao. Mereka yang ada disana langsung memusatkan perhatian pada dua namja manis yang sedang bermain layaknya anak kecil polos ini.

Tao menatap seekor beruang yang ada disana. Matanya berbinar lucu menatap beruang berwarna coklat itu. Tao mendekati Kris dan menggandengnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Gege~ beruang itu malu dlilihat banyak orang~" ucapnya penuh keseriusan. Kris terkekeh kecil lalu menepuk kepala Tao pelan.

"Apa dia masih baru?"

"Hum~ dia masih baru, ge~ jadi dia tidak terlalu terbiasa." Ucap Tao yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris mengecupnya bibir itu cepat.

Membuat pekikan-pekikan menjadi-jadi disana.

"Nanti dia pasti terbiasa." Ucap Kris lalu mengajak Tao berkeliling lagi.

Music di kebun binatang itu memutar lagu Super Junior-Walkin. Sebuah lagu menyenangkan yang membuat semua orang menjadi begitu bersemangat.

Baekhyun dan Tao terlihat berfoto bersama sambil menggenggam balon dan ice cream. Chanyeollah yang berinisiatif memfoto mereka dengan kamera yang dia bawa.

"Kris, foto aku dengan Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memberikan kamera itu pada Kris. Tao berlari imut mendekati Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari samping dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua pipi mereka menyatu, Baekhyun membentu tanda V dengan senyum manis dan menggenggam balon. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan tangannya membentuk huruf V.

KLIK!

Kris tersenyum melihat hasilnya.

"Thanks, ayo satu kali lagi." ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyatukan tangan mereka hingga membentuk hati.

Orang-orang yang ada disana juga sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk memfoto. Terutama pada gadis.

"Thanks, ayo giliran kalian." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

"Relaks saja." Ucap Chanyeol. Tao tersenyum.

Tao menggandeng tangan Kris yang sebelah kiri. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Kris, Tao tersenyum dan tangannya membentuk tanda V.

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao dan tersenyum.

KLIK!

"Bagus, ayo satu kali lagi!" ucap Chanyeol riang. Baekhyun juga sama riangnya. Sepertinya keduanya memang pasangan riang gembira.

Tao sedikit bingung, lalu tersenyum.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, bedanya, Tao langsung mencium pipi Kris, sedangkan Kris tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Pekikan para yeoja semakin menjadi disana. Tao yang manis dengan wajah polosnya, Kris yang tampan. Sempurna.

KLIK!

"Yak! Fotonya bagus! Kalian mesra!" ucap Chanyeol.

Kini, keduanya mulai lagi berkeliling. Banyak sekali foto-foto diabadikan oleh mereka.

Karena lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati makan siang di restoran yang ada disana.

Tao dan Baekhyun terlihat lahap menikmati spaghetti mereka. Kris terlihat tenang menikmati kopinya, sedangkan Chanyeol sambil menikmati spaghettinya dia juga menyuapi Baekhyun. Tao juga sesekali menyuapi Kris spaghettinya.

"Enak?"

"Hum. Enak." Ucap Kris dan tersenyum. Tao tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan. Tao terlihat masih riang bersama dengan Baekhyun yang tertawa-tawa. Chanyeol cukup lelah, sama seperti Kris.

Mereka menuju parkiran dan langsung naik ke mobil. Tao dan Baekhyun membawa balon mereka dan boneka. Tao boneka panda, sedangkan Baekhyun kucing coklat.

Tanpa mereka sadar. Sebuah seringai melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Just review~ no flame~ no bash~ no SIDERS~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : A Panda From Chinase

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, and many more *halah*

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Namja tampan yang terkenal didunia sebagai professor muda berbakat didunia. Dia dan rekannya bernama Chanyeol yang juga professor sekaligus pengamat hewan bekerja sama ke daratan China untuk meluluskan percobaan Kris. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND OTHER COUPLE IS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Ok, dri pad banyak bacot gak penting, mending lanjut saja. Need review XD.

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Kris terlihat tersenyum memperhatikan Tao dan Baekhyun yang tidur dikursi belakang dengan damai.

"Mereka cantik, right?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum.

"Well, begitulah. Dan namja panda itu terlihat indah dimataku." Ucap Kris dengan wajah damainya. Chanyeol terkekeh. Namja tampan yang sedang mengemudi itu menatap atau mungkin melirik Baekhyun yang terlelap.

"Namja kucing itu juga sangat indah dimataku." Ucapnya.

Lama mereka berkendara. Hingga mereka dihadang oleh sekelompok mobil hitam.

"Yeol…" bisik Kris. Matanya tegang. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Takut..ya..takut.

"Eungh… sudah sampai?" tanya sebuah suara. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang bangun.

"Uhm~? Sudah sampai, ge?" tanya Tao kali ini yang ikut terbangun. Kris menatap sekelompok pria yang keluar dari mobil itu sambil membawa banyak sekali senjata.

DUK DUK DUK!

"KELUAR!" pekik pria itu.

"Sial..!" geram Chanyeol. Tao dan Baekhyun ketakutan. Mata mereka menatap liar. Bola mata mereka ketakutan melihat pistol dan senjata tajam lainnya.

Tao mengalami ini. Fisiknya ketika menjadi hewan. Menatap banyak manusia untuk memburunya.

Hingga akhirnya dia kabur ke kuil itu. Matanya berair. Takut. Baekhyun juga ketakutan. Matanya juga berair. Apakah dia akan mati sama seperti koloninya ketika dia masih berwujud hewan?

Chanyeol dan Kris membuka pintu mobil mereka dan turun sambil mengangkat tangan.

Mata Kris menatap sesosok namja yang dikenalinya.

"Brengsek kau Soo Man!" pekik Chanyeol kemudian.

BUK!

"YEOLLIE!" Baekhyun dan Tao ditahan oleh anak buah Soo Man. Baekhyun menangis ketakutan, dan sedih menatap Chanyeol yang dipukul dengan sebuah tongkat Baseball.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Soo Man?!" pekik Kris penuh amarah sambil menatap namja yang menjadi tuan tempatnya bekerja dulu.

Soo Man menyeringai. Matanya menatap salah seorang suruhannya dan memberikan kode.

Suruhannya itu menyeringai.

"HAJAR MEREKA BERDUA!" pekiknya.

5 orang datang dan menghajar Kris dan Chanyeol hingga babak belur. Tao dan Baekhyuen berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tak berhasil.

Mereka hanya bisa memandangi orang yang mereka sayangi nyaris pingsan. Kris dan Chanyeol tergeletak dijalanan nyaris pingsan.

"Cih..dasar sampah. Menghianati orang yang sudah membesarkan nama kalian. Brengsek.." bisiknya penuh amarah sambil menyeringai kejam. Kaki Soo Man menginjak dada Kris dengan cukup kuat. Kris terbatuk kecil dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"KRIS GEGE!"

"DIAM!"

PLAKK! Tao jatuh tersungkur. Wajahnya ditampar oleh seorang pria yang menahan tubuhnya. Kris menatapnya dan melebarkan matanya.

"Ta-AAAAKHH!" Kris memekik sakit karena perutnya diinjak dengan Soo Man cukup kuat hingga harus membuatnya muntah darah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bawa dua orang itu ke tempatku!" pekik Soo Man. Kris nyaris memejamkan matanya.

"K..Kris!" panggil Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha membuat Kris sadar.

"Kalau kau menginginkan mereka, datang Kereta bawah tanah Dong San besok. Bawa uang sebesar satu juta dollar dengan bentuk cash! Satu orang, satu juta dollar! Datang jam 12 malam. Jangan membawa polisi, atau aku bunuh mereka berdua." seringai Soo Man lalu pergi. Kris mendesis marah dengan mulut penuh muntahan darah miliknya.

"KRIS!" Chanyeol memekik takut ketika Kris nyaris pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang dirawat dirumahnya kali ini.

Chanyeol meminta bantuan Suho untuk menjemput mereka. Dan tentu saja, dengan senang hati Suho datang dan membantu mereka.

Suho memanggil seorang dokter dan 3 orang perawatnya untuk membantu mengobati mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka pergi.

Hanya tinggal Suho, Kris dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang berdiskusi.

"Soo Man…motifnya balas dendam, sepertinya." Ucap Chanyeol. Suho mulai berpikir.

"Jadi…mereka..mengambil pacar kalian itu?" tanya Suho. Kris mengangguk. Tangannya mengepal hingga bukunya memutih. Suho tahu amarah Soo Man.

"Kami akan merebutnya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lapor saja polisi." Ucap Suho enteng. Kris menatap Suho.

"Itu berbahaya. Kau ingin membunuh mereka, hah?" tanya Kris dengan aura dingin miliknya. Suho menghela nafas. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya. Mulai berpikir.

Ini sama saja, Suho benar-benar turun tangan dalam sebuah misi penyelamatan. Selama ini, dia hanya membantu, memberikan strategi dan sebagainya dalam sebuah perang.

Jantung Suho berdegup kencang.

"Aku tahu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Maukah kau membantu kami?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian pada Suho. Suho menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil.

Kris dan Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu apa arti senyuman itu.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya sedang menuju sebuah tempat. Katakanlah…markas Suho.

Suho sangat menyukai senjata api, karenanya dia mengoleksinya. Well, markasnya adalah sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang ada dirumahnya. Mau senjata seperti apa? Kau bisa temukan disini.

Dan Suho akan memberikannya secara Cuma-Cuma untuk keduanya.

Kris menatap Suho yang sedang menekan tombol pintu bawah tanah miliknya. Di pintu itu terpasang sejumlah kunci keamanan. Keyword, cek sidik jari, cek kornea mata, dan suara.

Kris tahu, dia begitu melindungi kesukaannya, tapi..ayolah..

"Mana Lay?" tanya Kris. Suho tersenyum kecil dan membuka pintu itu.

"Dia sedang tidur karena lelah bermain denganku. Besok kau bisa melihatnya." Ucap Suho. Kris mengerti maksud 'bermain' dari ucapan Suho.

Suho membuka pintu itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar, namun menyimpan berbagai macam senjata yang…bisa dibilang begitu langka dan memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda.

Handgun, Snipper, Shotgun, dan lainnya, lengkap semua!

"Kau gila bung, mengoleksi semuanya?" ucap Chanyeol yang terkekeh kecil menatap seluruh koleksi senjata api Suho. Suho menyeringai kecil.

"Kau bisa menggunakan senjata api, kan?" tanya Suho pada Kris, tidak hanya pada Kris, Suho juga melirik Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk. Chanyeol memberikan kode ibu jarinya sebagai isyarat kalau dia bisa melakukannya.

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Suho berjalan menuju sebuah brangkas besar miliknya. Kris menatap seluruh koleksi senjata miliknya.

"WOW! Kris, lihat. Dia punya berbagai macam Handgun dan Shootgun yang terbaik didunia." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kagum miliknya yang menurut Kris agak berlebihan ketika mengatakan atau memuji sesuatu. Tapi begitulah Chanyeol.

Kris hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama, Suho kembali dengan sebuah kotak hitam kecil dan kertas di atasnya. Suho menyeringai.

"Baik, ini rencananya."

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang merapihkan diri. Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan yang sudah disiapkan olehnya.

Dipakaian keduanya, terpasang alat penyadap yang sangat kecil. Nyaris berukuran seperti virus.

Kris menatap koper hitam yang sudah dia siapkan. Koper berisi uang yang diinginkan oleh Soo Man.

Puk..

Kris menatap Chanyeol yang menepuk bahunya.

"Tenanglah, kita akan mendapatkan kembali yang kita sayangi. Kau tahu, aku juga sangat merindukan senyuman Baekkie. Aku juga akan mendapatkannya. Kita akan berhasil." Ucap Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk lalu membuang napasnya teratur.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Ya, kita akan menghancurkannya kawan."

Keduanya menyeringai keji.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang menunggu jam 12 malam sekarang. Keduanya ada didalam mobil Ferrari hitam milik Chanyeol. Sekarang jam menunjukkan angka jam 11:24 PM waktu setempat. Kris sedikit mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi karena kesal.

Jam Chanyeol lambatkah?

"_**Kris..Chanyeol, dengar?" **_ucap sebuah suara. Alat penyadap itu berbunyi kecil.

"Ne." ucap keduanya.

"_**Ini aku Suho, aku dan beberapa rekan polisi dan militer ada disekitar lokasi. Jangan takut.**_" Ucap suara Suho. Kris menyeringai.

"Tentu kami tidak takut." Jawab Kris dengan tenang.

Rencana Suho bisa dibilang sungguh jenius.

Suho menyiapkan pakaian anti peluru untuk Kris dan Chanyeol yang sangat ringan. Ini akan memungkinkan keduanya begitu terlindungi.

Kalian kenal Barack Obama? Dia menggunakan pakaian anti peluru yang sangat ringan namun sangat kuat. dan kini, pakaian itu dikenakan oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

Para polisi dan tentara sudah menyelinap, sudah mengurung dan juga sudah menyamar. Ketika transaksi akan dilakukan, mereka akan langsung mengepung Soo Man dan menangkapnya.

Semuanya aman, dan tidak aka nada yang terluka. Uang Kris dan Chanyeol akan selamat, Tao dan Baekhyun akan selamat, dan semuanya akan tenang. Selesai.

Meski begitu, keduanya tetap disediakan 2 buah Handgun yang terselip aman dibalik jaket hitam anti peluru mereka. Berjaga-jaga bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, bukanlah masalah, right?

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 00:00 PM waktu setempat. Kris dan Chanyeol turun sambil membawa koper mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta bawah tanah itu begitu kelam. Lampu-lampu bersinar tak berlebihan. Disana, terlihat sekitar 9 orang pria yang sedang berdiskusi. Ada 2 orang namja lagi yang terduduk lelah. Kondisi keduanya pucat, dan sedikit memar ditubuh juga wajah mereka. Sepertinya dihajar.

Mereka adalah komplotan Soo Man. Soo Man mengajak 8 orang bodyguardnya untuk mengawalnya malam ini.

Tak lama, Kris dan Chanyeol sampai didepan mereka. Soo Man menyeringai. Dia memerintahkan dua orang bodyguardnya untuk mengambil Tao dan Baekhyun yang kelelahan.

Kedua kelompok itu berjarak hanya 10 langkah.

"Kami datang sesuatu janji kami, Soo Man." Ucap Kris dengan nada dinginnya. Kris hancur melihat Tao yang babak belur.

"Baek.." bisik Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol menggeram marah. Baekhyun terlihat penuh babak belur. Chanyeol akan benar-benar membunuh mereka.

"Kami akan berikan kalau kau berikan dulu uangmu. Siapa yang pertama? Bagaimana kalau kau duluan, tuan kamera?" tanya Soo Man. Chanyeol maju 2 langkah dan menjatuhkan kopernya. Salah seorang bodyguardnya mendekati Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan tenaganya yang melemah. Sementara bodyguard Soo Man mengambil koper berisi uang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu. Bodyguard itu pergi kembali ke tempatnya. Soo Man menyeringai.

"Yeol.." bisiknya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan mundur kembali dua langkah sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

Kris maju 2 langkah dan menjatuhkan kopernya.

Salah seorang bodyguard yang menahan Tao mendekati Kris sambil membawa Tao tentunya. Bodyguard itu memberikan Tao. Sedangkan bodyguard itu mengambil koper itu.

"Ge…" bisik Tao lemah. Kris tersenyum dan memeluk Tao.

Soo Man menyeringai dan memberikan kode pada salah satu bodyguardnya. Bodyguard itu mengarahkan Handgunnya dan..

DOR!

Mata Tao terbuka lebar dipeukan Kris. Kaget..

Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadar..Soo Man curang. Dia menembak Tao tepat dibagian punggung yang bertepatan dengan jantung.

Tao terjatuh perlahan dan matanya menutup. Kris terduduk. Matanya berair.

"SUHO! Sekarang!" pekik Chanyeol.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tim SWAT masuk dan mengepung Soo Man dan yang lainnya. Soo Man kaget tentunya.

"SIALAN KAU KRIS!" pekik Soo Man. Tim SWAT langsung mengamankan Soo Man dan Bodyguardnya. Tak lama, Suho datang dan mendekatinya.

"Kris..dia.."

"Tak selamat..Tao tak selamat.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dipeukan Chanyeol.

"TAAAAOOOOO!" Kris memekik pilu menatap namja yang dia cintai meninggalkan dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

.

.

Dua tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Kris berusaha bangkit. Ingatannya dengan Tao masih cukup membuatnya terluka meskipun sekarang sudah berlalu 2 tahun.

Kris menciptakan alat untuk menyempurnakan karyanya yang pertama. Yaitu menghapuskan ingatan tentang Tao pada Baekhyun dan mulai merangkai sebuah kronologi kalau Baekhyun adalah manusia, bukan berasal dari hewan.

Chanyeol juga sangat berterima kasih karena Baekhyun menjadi lebih lucu. Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun bisa membaca, menulis, dan sebagainya. Dia lebih pintar.

Namun satu, Baekhyun sedikit cerewet. Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol begitu menyukainya.

Kris sekarang menjadi salah satu ilmuan yang paling disegani. Di umurnya yang sudah menjadi 24 tahun.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah bertunangan setahun yang lalu.

Tentu saja Luhan sama seperti Baekhyun. Begitu pula Lay. Mereka disempurnakan lagi oleh Kris. Dan jangan lupakan pula Kyungsoo yang disempurnakan juga oleh Kris.

Kris bersyukur penemuannya membuahkan hasil luar biasa.

Kris menatap makam Tao.

Tao sudah tak bernyawa ketika dulu akan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Para dokter awalnya bingung kenapa sistem Tao mirip dengan sistem tubuh Panda. Chanyeol menjelaskannya, dan tentu saja dokter tak bisa membantu.

"Baby…aku merindukanmu.." bisik Kris. Kris menunduk dan tanpa disadari, setitik airmatanya mengalir.

RRRTTT…RRRTTT..RRRTT…

Kris menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Ne, kenapa Chanyeol?" tanya Kris. Suara berat disebrang sana terkekeh kecil.

"_**Ayo ke taman bermain**_."

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap teman-temannya bersama kekasih mereka.

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang akan bertunangan 2 bulan lagi, Suho dan Lay, juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum. dan kemudian menghela nafas. Berat baginya untuk mulai mencari pengganti Tao. apa Kris harus menunggu reinkarnasi dari Tao? tapi kapan?

"Hey, jangan melamun Kris. Apa kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku akan beristirahat di sana. Tenang saja. Kalian kencan saja." Ucap Kris. Semuanya tersenyum dan mulai berkeliling.

Terkecuali Kris.

Kris duduk disebuah tempat duduk berbentuk lingkaran yang memagari sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

Disana, ada pelukis, pesulap, dan beberapa badut dengan banyak balon. Kris duduk disana dan menikmati pemandangan di taman dimana Kris dan Tao pernah kesana. Dan itu..kembali sedikit menyayat luka Kris.

"AIH~! Mana Xiumin gege~? aih!" umpat sebuah suara yang menurut Kris begitu lucu dan terkesan seperti anak kecil polos. Kris melirik kesampingnya.

Matanya membuka lebar. Kaget.

Seorang namja berambut Black Red, menggunakan topi Hip Hop, Jaket kuning yang lcuu, jean hitam dan sepatu putih. Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Bukan itu!

Tapi..namja ini..begitu mirip dengan Tao! sangat sangat mirip! Hanya rambutnya yang berbeda. Kalau Tao adalah hitam, maka namja didepannya ini adalah Black Red.

Namja itu melirik Kris dan menatap Kris.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Boleh…aku tahu namamu?" tanya Kris kemudian. Namja yang sepertinya lebih muda daripada Kris ini merona malu.

"U..uhm…Huang Zi Tao imnida..panggil saja Tao.." ucap namja bernama Tao itu. kris membuka matanya lebar. Apa..namja ini..reinkarnasi Tao?

Omong kosong! Kris tak pernah percaya yang seperti itu.

"Namaku Kris. Wu Yi Fan, tapi panggilanku Kris. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Kris. Keduanya terdiam sebentar, dan Kris kembali berujar.

"Mau ke café disana?"

.

.

.

Zi Tao memiliki seorang kakak bernama Kim Minseok. Kakak sepupu sebenarnya, namun di anggap kakak bagi Tao. nama Mandarinnya adalah Xiu Min. Tao berasal dari Shandong Xiangdao. Dia kesini karena dia adalah pindahan.

Umur Tao baru saja menginjak 20 tahun.

Keduanya mengobrol cukup akrab. Tao adalah sosok polos yang manis dimata Kris.

"Kau tahu? Namaku sama seperti panda yang ada di kuil tempat kakekku." Cerita Tao. Kris terdiam.

Ingatannya memutar cepat di dalam kepalanya.

"**Aniyo~. Ne, sebenarnya nama Tao itu pemberian biksu loh. Dia ingin memberikan nama Tao padaku karena dia memiliki cucu yang juga bernama Tao~"**

Ja..jangan bilang…

"Kau ada foto biksu itu?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk dan memberikan selembar foto yang ada didalam dompetnya.

Kris menatap foto itu sedikit kaget. Itu benar-benar Tao ketika berwujud panda. Kalung itu! Kris ingat semuanya.

Semuanya..bagaikan takdir. Dan biksu itu, adalah kakek Zi Tao?

Kris mengerti sekarang dengan takdir ini. Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Tao yang asli. Bukan Tao yang berasal dari Panda. Kris tersenyum.

"Dia menggemaskan." Tao tersenyum.

"Kau bebas malam mingggu ini?" tanya Kris. Tao merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Uhm~ well..iya. waeyo Kris-ge?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu mempesona.

"Mau keluar denganku malam minggu besok?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao menunduk perlahan. Namja ini benar-benar manis!

"Uhm~ baiklah." Ucapnya. Kris tersenyum

Sepertinya Kris akan memulai kehidupan barunya.

.

.

.

.

END

Tamat~ akhirnya tamat juga fanfic ini XD

Okelah~ mind to review?

Please no flame, and no bash.

PS : please no Silent readers ^^


End file.
